McGirl 3 - The Third Fem Timothy McGee Collection
by phantom-lass
Summary: Another collection of Girl McGee stories. This time we will be entering the gothic world of Batman! So expect some visits from our favourite villians. Tim has a dark past.
1. Chapter 1

**We're All Mad Here - Part 1**

Tim looked at the body that the panicked staff were pointing at, their faces pale, jumpers pulled up high over their mouths and noses.

Well this was just great.

A body in a tub of acid.

Just how was she supposed to react to this?

* * *

She had called the Navy Yard and been told to secure the scene.

While waiting for the team to arrive she had decided how to act for when they did show up.

People were freaked out by bodies. Especially gruesome bodies. Kinda like this one that was laying half out of a container - although she was sure there were more icky ways to go. She had seen a couple. But she had to react accordingly.

Armed with a white mask to cover her mouth she practiced her gasping and gagging while she waited.

* * *

They arrived. Which meant this was not her responsibility anymore. Which meant she could return to her nice safe, no people to worry about, paperwork filled office.

But her eyes were glued to the team. Watching as the Medical Examiner and his assistant removed the body completely from the drum and laid it out to be examined closer and to be transported easier.

She was fascinated as she watched the way that all the team worked around each other, all the while she kept her breathing steady and gagged occasionally, and then Agent Gibbs ( _the_ agent Gibbs) seemed to finally pay her some attention during a particularly good gag and told one of his underlings to get her out of the way before she 'ralphed'. Tim couldn't help but look back at the scene in some disappointment as DiNozzo had her help with scene sketches. Next time she would downplay her acting.

* * *

Jack Ass. Thats what Agent DiNozzo was. She wasn't stupid. They had all they needed from the scene. They did not need her here.

Still, she had been given an order (technically by a superior) and she wouldn't shirk her responsibility, no matter how fictional it was. But if he expected her to just stand around all night he had another thing coming.

Tim closed her office door with a click and trod the well known path through the hallway down the stairs, across the parking lot and to her car.

She climbed in and prepared herself to settle in for the night.

Heating - on.

Food - she dragged her emergency stash bag from under the passenger seat and tipped it upside down, wrappers crinkled as they hit the seat. Pretzels, chocolate and an assortment of other goodies filled her vision. Excellent.

Coffee - she pulled her lunchtime flask (refilled) from her bag and opened it, sighing happily as the scent filled steam drifted to her nose.

She looked up and studied the once-crime-scene through her now fogging window.

Nothing. Not so much as a tumbling leaf across the concrete.

Tim adjusted her seat, pulling up the lever beneath her and sliding the chair back as far as it would go. This accomplished she stretched out her legs, enjoying the relief that came to her tired muscles as she tensed and then relaxed.

* * *

An hour into her vigil and the alarm on her phone chimed obnoxiously into the stillness. She picked it up, 'ok-ing' the reminder that flashed on the screen.

She found the contact she needed and dialed.

After a couple of minutes of being passed from one line to another - and answering the same questions at each new stop - she eventually landed with the person she intended to call.

"Hey sweet-cheeks," a rough voice greeted her from hundreds of miles away.

"Hi," she replied, these conversations always were a little awkward, you never did know exactly who you were going to be dealing with.

She scanned the 'crime scene' and her mind immediately latched onto a conversation she knew would be right up his ally no matter who she was talking to.

"Have you ever gone for the body-in-a-vat-of-acid trick?" she asked conversationally, lifting her cooling cup of coffee from the dash and taking a sip. She couldn't help but pull a face at the chilled liquid, but glancing down at it thoughtfully she shrugged and gulped down the rest of it.

"I plead the fifth,"

"You and everyone else," she scoffed and continued as though he had never spoken, putting the cup back on the dash with a sigh, "Hydrochloric acid, to be precise,"

"I thought you were a paper pusher?""

Tim chose to ignore that comment - she was proud of her little office thank you very much!

"Well, someone decided to dump a body in a barrel of acid and that barrel just happened to be knocked over," she took a second to put her phone onto speaker and placed it next to the now empty coffee cup, "Sucks to be the murderer huh?" she muttered as she raided her emergency stash in search of something to eat - she should have brought some paperwork out with her.

"Identity,"

"Huh?"

"The acid trick. No better way of getting rid of someones identity. Just dissolve it away,"

And what were reasons to want to rid a corpse of all identifying features?

If you didn't want it known that specific person was the one who was dead…

"The ME thinks it may have been in the barrel for only twenty-four hours," she explained.

"Then you're right, sucks to be the murderer," he told her dryly, "Depending on conditions there may be some identifying marks left,"

Tim thought back to the fragments of conversation she had heard between the team members before they left. Something about a birthmark…but what about a -

"Like a tattoo?"

"Sure,"

She nodded her head in silent though while she unwrapped a chocolate bar and took a bite. She closed her eyes more a moment, savoring the heavenly taste. She would never get used to having unfettered access to such wonderful treats.

"So," she finished chewing a swallowed, teasing the wrapper further down the sweet in preparation for her next bite, "You have done it then,"

"Doll," there was a gritty chuckled, "Wouldn't you like to know,"

* * *

 **Hello everyone!**

 **Welcome to part one of this new collection!**

 **All a bit cryptic at the moment but welcome to the Batman/NCIS universe for Fem Tim. Remember that this storyline isn** **'t connected in anyway with the previous ones - so a nice clean slate :)**

 **More will be revealed through the chapters and eventually there will be a trip to Gotham - EXCITING!**

 **Virtual cookies for correct guesses on the identity of who Tim is calling :)**

 **Take care!**

 **:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**We** **'re All Mad Here - Part 2**

Bleary eyed and wearing the same clothes as the day before - creased from a night spent in her car - she opened her office door, the team (fresh as daisys from a night in their own beds and a proper breakfast) crowding about her and pouring into her tiny space before she even had a chance to take the key from the lock.

OK, well, that was rude.

Tim sighed heavily and rubbed at her eyes. Despite having given her face a quick wash in the bathroom her eyes still felt gritty. It was going to be a long day.

Coffee and breakfast. Two things she needed as soon as she was given a task from Agent Gibbs.

* * *

It hadn't taken two minutes for one of the agents to connect with the doctor - Mallard, Donald, she would have to remember that - and the forensic expert.

She had been right. The marking was a tattoo. A tattoo that identified the corpse as a submariner. A submariner who had been bashed on the head before being stuffed in a drum of acid. Now that was a bad say if ever there was one.

At Gibbs request - if the man really requested anything - she shuffled through her files in search of the daily movement report ans ignored Agent DiNozzo's comment on her filing system. It was a little embarrassing, her office usually being organized better than this but as she hadn't been able to tidy up yesterday it was all a bit of a mess.

She could feel Agent Gibbs' eyes on her as she bent partially over him to reach her files. Not to mention the smug smile she knew must have accompanied Agent DiNozzo's comment.

"Got it," she whispered to herself.

Tim straightened and stepped back a bit further than was necessary and planting her foot directly on what she knew was Agent DiNozzo's foot. She stepped down only long enough for it to be seen as an accident but not moving it until she heard him hiss.

This accomplished she shuffled away with an apology as she focused on the paperwork in her hand.

She glanced up to read of the list of subs currently docked and met Gibbs' eye for a moment.

Was he smiling at her?

She gulped and told him what he needed to know.

* * *

Having left the team in her office and gone in search of the alpha rosters for the subs Tim used the time to her advantage, grabbing a coffee from the cafeteria - with enough sugar and milk in it for her to gulp it down in a oner - and a wrinkled apple from the bowl at the checkout.

She returned to her office, copies in hand and an apple core ready to bin, to find no one there.

Time sighed in annoyance and threw the apple core with a little more force than was needed into the trash can by her desk.

She slid into her chair and spread out the paperwork in front of her. If she was going to go running after Agent Gibbs and his team she was going to do so knowing what she was delivering.

She picked up the phone as she scanned through the papers and pressed the line to be put through to security.

"Security,"

"Hey, Marcus, this is Tim McGee," she out two of the now scanned sheets to the side and concentrated on the others, recognizing some of the names and even managing to put faces to them.

"Agent McGee, what can I do for you," the security guard asked cheerfully.

"Can you tell me where the three Agents from Washington are?" she was not running all over the base in search of them - she could be at it all day.

"Yeah, sure, give me a minute,"

"Thanks Marcus,"

In the time it took the guard to get back to her she had finished scanning through the documents.

Everyone present and accounted for.

Which meant that he was either from another crew…or someone was on one of the subs who shouldn't be…

* * *

Within a day Tim had decided that this was what she wanted to do. This was the team she wanted to be part of. Jack-ass work colleagues aside. That was where she wanted to be. Somewhere it mattered. Using the skills she knew she had to make a difference. Not just a - she winced at the words - paper pusher. So Tim tried to be as helpful as she could.

That was the right way to act, right?

Helpful was good.

Which was what she was trying to be when she told Agent Gibbs that he may want to give Captain Veitch a wide birth. She had met him once. Months ago whens she had first started work in her little office. When she had known even less than now about how to act around people…well…normal people. He was a sexist swine if ever there was one and he had enjoyed lavishing her with his own brand of intimidation.

Gibbs turned and stalked towards her.

He stood close, peering down at her as she stumbled out (no act this time, she was honest enough with herself to note - pushing back the gut reaction to knee him in the groin) her explanation. Really, was the fact that the Captain could be difficult the only thing she could think of to describe him?

They were going to think she was a spineless idiot. She was going to be stuck in Norfolk for the rest of her life. Unless she turned to that life of crime that was also open to her. You could do a lot of damage with her skill set and…connections.

Gibbs glared at her.

"And you don't think that I can be difficult?" he asked her.

Tim swallowed back the desire to giggle and was proud of her ability to keep her face straight.

"I'm sure you can, sir,"

She was aware of the other agents smirking at what they thought was her discomfort. And while she did feel out of her depth in this situation she wanted to wipe the grins from their faces…unlike someone she knew who would happily fix a permanent one to there lips.

She kept her eyes fixed on Gibbs for as long as he looked at her, and then he smiled at her - he had a nice smile -and nodded his head. Walking away from her.

She watched them go.

And couldn't stop the smile that came to her own lips as her heart rate settled again. Yes she was intimidated and out of her league but if Gibbs thought he was the most 'difficult' person she had ever come into contact with her was sadly mistaken.

Tim stood around the corner and listened to the woman - Kate? - complain loudly about the attitude of Captain Veitch. In all fairness she had warned them. She had! It wasn't her fault Gibbs had got all defensive about his oen level of difficult-ness.

So, was that how she was supposed to react when faced with that kind of situation? Back home she knew how to deal with men like the Captain. It usually involved a bat. But not here in the real world.

She listened as Kate continued to rant about her qualifications and shaving routine.

Tim wasn't sure about that response at all. She found it loud and abrasive. Even when the baseball bat option was open to her she never did tend to use it…

No. She would stick to her own reaction for the time being. It was more her anyway. The whole bat thing was more like her mom anyway. And as for the knee in the groin. Well, that was more reflex than anything else.

* * *

 **Hi guys!**

 **You are all amazing! Thank you so much for the feedback on the first chapter. And congrats with the correct guesses. *whisper* Two-Face was the right answer.**

 **So** **…Tim has a secret past that makes her unsure of how to act/react to things…dun dun dun. Stick with me and all will be revealed. ;)**

 **As I have pointed out before, I was not a huge Kate fan and needless to say that has not changed in this collection.**

 **Stay safe everyone and I hope your weekend had been a good one.**

 **Tara :)**

 **PS - I am going to try by best to stick to a daily posting routine - like with the first collection :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**We** **'re All Mad Here - Part 3**

"They wont even let me assist with the decorations," the voice whined, high and petulant.

"Maybe because you have a habit of turning the trees into rockets and garroting guards with the tinsel,"

"Just spreading the Christmas cheer,"

Tim sighed and shook her head, but smiled a little as she hung a bauble in the shape of a bat from her own small tree.

"What about good will t'ward men?" she queried, reaching into the shoe box that lay beside her and pulling out another bauble, this one obviously hand made and in the shape of a Gothic mansion of sorts, although it was a little squint. Almost like what Count Dracula's mansion would look like if it was up the road from Whoville. She could just make out the crudely painted 'AA' that was above the stretched 'n' that represented the door.

"Guards are not 'men' they are a species unto themselves," the voice told her from where she had set her phone of speaker so she could continue with her decorating.

"Whatever you say," she sighed.

* * *

"These new ones, they don't know anything. No idea of how to menace properly,"

"Uh huh,"

"All flash bangs," an insane giggle accompanied this pronouncement from the other side of the line.

Oh dear.

"No thought to the fear, the flair, the hysteria," the last word came out high and sounding more than a little hysterical itself.

"Speaking of which. Killed anyone recently?" the question was delivered so calmly that Tim could almost imagine the fingernails being examined as it was said.

"That is hardly an appropriate question," she deadpanned.

"You are no fun. What is the point of legally being able to carry a gun if you can't BANG BANG," more giggling.

"Oh, you know. To uphold the law. Serve and protect. That kind of thing,"

A raspberry was blown at her. Nothing was lost through the miles of cable and air between them. Funny thing about raspberry blowing. It wasn't the kind of thing to get lost in translation.

"You do realize this call is probably being listened to, right?"

"Perverts!" shrieked her caller at their unknown (but doubtless there) audience.

"Do you want them to suspend your phone privileges again?"

There was a sigh. Not a proper 'I'm sorry' sigh. It was the 'oh, mum' variety of sighing. The kind implemented by teenagers all over the globe.

"You sound…echoey," grumbled her caller.

"Well…it is your own fault the call has to be placed using a speaker phone outside the cell. You tried to strangle someone with the cable of the old phone, and choke someone with the handheld!"

"Can't take a joke some people,"

"Well…not everyone can appreciate your brand of…humor,"

"Have fun legally shooting people," the voice chortled.

She could tell they were building up to a good all out giggle. The sort that made people very nervous.

"Bye,"

She hung up.

* * *

"I think I have let myself go a little bit,"

Tim was home - thank goodness - and was pacing her living room, cordless phone in her hand and a comfort-cup of hot chocolate in the other. With marshmallows. And whipped cream. Ok, fine and maybe she had found some old just-starting-to-go-a-little-bit-white chocolate sprinkles to douse it with to.

Usually she would have been amused.

Four out of five in the 'ass rating scale' wasn't something to sniff at after all. But lots of things had all piled together at work and out of it and in her head anything but a five (ok, a 4.5 she would settle for) was just not acceptable!

Four out of five! Who did they think they were to just do that to someone. And the worst part of it was that she knew Ziva had only said that to get one over on Tony. After all, Tim would be the first to admit that Tony's backside deserved more than a two.

So when Ziva said four she really meant…three. Or even two. It was hardly her fault her metabolism acted a bit fritzy every now and again.

She peered over her shoulder to assess her something out of five behind. Maybe there was a little bit more of it than there had been.

"My poor little puddin'" crooned the high voice on the other end of the line.

There was a call of something in the background, accompanied by a rattling of something against bars. She cringed.

"'Xcuse me, LP, I'll be back in a minute,"

Tim slumped onto her sofa and listened to the chaos in the background.

There was shouting, clanking, shooting.

Tim got up again and made for the fridge.

She needed more cream.

Come to think of it, the can could just come back into the room with her. Along with the tub of chocolate powder. And the carton of milk. It could turn into a milkshake later in instead on a hot chocolate. Oh and a spoon. Can't forget the spoon.

Chocolate of any sort used to be a special occasion food, usually accompanied by the singing of happy birthday or an apology of some kind. Just smelling it filled her with the small glow in her chest that came from being surrounded by people who cared in their own special ways for her

Mission accomplished she fell back into a place on the sofa, dropping her bounty about her and setting the phone on speaker she leaned back and closed her eyes.

The noise of pandemonium always had a way of lulling her to sleep.

* * *

 **Hi everyone, how had Monday treated you?**

 **This is a pretty quick chapter for today - I was awake most of the night last night with a horrible toothache so I am a bit out of it right now. :)**

 **Please let me know what you think - I will admit that I had great fun with this chapter and the phone calls :)**

 **Take care everyone and I** **'ll see you tomorrow**

 **:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**We** **'re All Mad Here - Part 4**

Tim's heart went out the little girl as she sobbed, her lips trembling as tears slid down her slushed cheeks. Tim had little experience - okay, no experience - with young children but she found herself having to fight against the urge to lift the child into her arms and hold her tightly. Tell her everything was going to alright…just as once she had wished someone would have done with her.

* * *

 _Tim still felt sick from being on the boat -_ _'Ship, Timothy, it is a ship, how many time-' - even though it was in dock and not out at the sea the gently bobbing had been enough to have her pulling at her mom's jacket and begging to be taken to the bathroom._

 _Her dad had sighed. She knew he was annoyed, and she really did try, but even the sight of a boat had her wanting to be sick._

 _He didn_ _'t care though. They had come for the grand opening of something - Tim hadn't really been told what it was - and she had overheard her mom and dad talking. It could be a turning point in her dad's career. Whatever that meant. There had been something about presenting a 'united front'. That was why she had been brought along too. Her dad had told her to take her pills and she would be fine. The look on his face when he had told her this had only made her more nervous and her stomach more tumbly._

 _She had made it half an hour on the docked ship before her trip to the bathroom and then her mother had brought her back to dry land and left her under the care of one of the bases doctors before returning to the ship._

 _The doctor had been nice. Having her lie down and getting her some water to drink while Tim struggled to not throw up again, still feeling like her body was swaying to an imaginary tide._

" _You just sit tight, sweetie, you'll feel better soon,"_

 _Tim did as she was told, laying down with her eyes closed. She felt herself begin to feel warm as it became more and more difficult to stay awake._

 _Tim woke up slowly, her eyes feeling heavy. She felt sore too. Like that time she had been stuck in her bed for a week. She had to blink over and over before her eyes stayed open._

 _She couldn_ _'t see._

 _Tim panicked. This wasn_ _'t her room. She had a night light in her room. This was dark. So dark she couldn't see-_

 _Tim tried to lift her hand to feel around._

 _She couldn_ _'t move. There was something around her arms._

 _She tried to move her legs next. She couldn_ _'t. There was a tight pressure around her ankles._

" _Mom, dad," she called into the darkness, her voice echoing._

 _There was no answer._

 _Tim began to struggle wildly against the restraints. Whatever she was laying on rattled beneath her and wobbled slightly but she couldn_ _'t free herself._

 _Tears of fright and frustration began to pour from her. She fought to stop, finding it difficult to breath. Dad didn_ _'t like her causing a scene and after being sick today she didn't want to annoy his any more._

" _He…hello," she gasped, her own words echoing back at her the only reply she got._

" _Help,"_

 _She struggled against the restraints again but all she did was hurt herself._

" _Mommy!" she screamed into the blackness, her voice young and thready, "Daddy!"_

* * *

It had been a set-up. The whole thing. That…that man had done that to his own family. Putting hem in danger by hiring someone who he had ruined. The stupid man! What did he think was going to happen?

How dare he do that to his family.

Anger had been swirling through Tim since they had found it out - tracking the money across the globe until it landed smack-bang back in the States. She had channeled it into getting the computer system updates finished and had completed it in record timing even if she did say so herself. Despite the stiff shoulder from Kate's chair and the undignified semi-fall from the Watson's roof.

Now she was ready to leave and make the drive back to Norfolk. She set her report down, trying to ignore the way her shirt was sticking to her back. She was surprised that only Abby's computer 'french fried'.

She slid her files into her bag, zipped it up, hooped it onto her shoulder.

"Um…" no one even looked at her, "So, the network is running. I'll uh," finally Tony glanced up, "be heading back to Norfolk now," and pushed a clip into his gun with a loud click.

Okay then.

"I'll take that as a thank you," she mumbled walking between the desk to head for the elevator.

 _Rude people._

She was brought up short by the sudden appearance of Gibbs in front of her.

"McGee," she looked up into his face, how could he not be sweating? "Where are you going?"

Was this some kind of trick question.

"Uh…Norfolk, sir, uh, boss," she corrected quickly.

"Well, I got some good news and some bad news for you," he held up an envelope and Tim's heart skipped a beat, "You've just been promoted to a full-time field agent,"

She looked at the envelope, frozen for a moment and then she couldn't stop the smile.

"Really?" she asked, unable to keep the thrill from her voice.

A full-time agent? No more sitting behind a desk in Norfolk. Although she would miss her office…she like her office…

Where had she been stationed though.

"That's incredible," she gushed, looking back to Gibb's face, "What-"

The enveloped was held towards her and she took it before Gibbs let it drop to the floor.

"You belong to me now,"

* * *

" _Mommy! Daddy!" a voice shrilled mockingly from the darkness before light flooded the room._

 _Tim gasped, slamming her eyes shut as pain lanced through her head._

 _She trembled as she listened to footsteps come closer and closer._

 _She tried to open her eyes again but was forced to keep them shut. She wished she could cover them with her hands but she couldn_ _'t._

 _Tim couldn_ _'t stop the tears, frightened of this stranger. She wasn't supposed to talk to strangers. And this stranger was bad._

 _She jerked violently when she felt a hand land on her head and then run down her face._

" _No one is coming," the voice told her, the tone almost soothing, the words terrifying._

" _I have plans for you," the voice continued, "You are all mine,"_

* * *

 **Flashback time hehe.:)**

 **Poor wee-Tim getting kidnapped. :(**

 **I hope everyone** **'s week is going well. Mine has been okay so far. I was making soup today - there is something so satisfying about making a batch of something, portioning it up, and then freezing it… Or is that just me?**

 **Anyway, please let me know what you think. I know I have gone about this collection in a rather complicated way but to be honest I hadn** **'t exactly nailed a way of doing it until just now… So yeah, sorry. Bad me!  
**

 **Take care everyone.**

 **:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**We** **'re All Mad Here - Part 5**

Tim gulped, struggling to keep calm as she felt her panic begin to rise, her heart rate skittering up as she fought to keep her hands steady.

"You're other left McGee,"

She gulped, licking her lips, the taste of salt sitting heavily on her tongue.

"Sorry boss," she angled the camera the right way, readjusting her grip on the poll.

She was not going to drop the damn camera. She wasn't.

"Little nervous, Probie?"

Tim looked up to find Tony smirking at her from his point leaning against the side of the van. She looked back to her work, concentrating on keeping the camera still.

"Whoe!" Gibbs shouted.

She froze.

"Hold it right there,"

* * *

She would have quite happily bypassed the climb down the ladders and stayed in the house waiting for the ME to arrive. Tony was pouting somewhere above them ans she was fighting not to freak out.

She leveled her breathing. Deep and regular, she coached herself.

In…and out…nice and steady. She was not going to have a panic attack on the first proper case she had been involved in since joining the team.

She focused on her job, pushing back the thoughts of where she was, but she couldn't take her eyes from the almost mummified women, laying shackled to the bed.

"Have you ever seen anything like this before, Boss?" she asked of Gibbs, seriously wondering what the answer would be.

"Only in the movies,"

McGee nearly giggled with hysterics at this and had to bite her lip to stop it.

She gazed up at the hole in the cieling and the beam of light that landed on the bed.

To look at it there was no little earth between this hell-hole and the surface. But what did it matter. Under the ground no one could hear your cries.

* * *

" _Help," Tim croaked into the darkness._

 _Her lips hurt, dry and cracked, she could taste the blood from the broken skin._

 _How long had she been here?_

" _Help, me," she tried to scream, but she couldn't._

 _Tim_ _'s throat hurt. Her whole body hurt._

 _She was in the dark again. She had started to like the dark. It was the only time she knew she was alone. The bad lady brought the light with her. Brought the needles and the pain. The twisted smiles and the false assurances._

" _You're doing so well…"_

" _Not long now…"_

" _You'll be perfect once I'm finished…"_

 _Tim struggled weakly against her bond, hardly able to even move her fingers never mind her arms or legs. The lady never let her move. Never let her leave the table._

 _A tear slid from Tim_ _'s tired eyes._

 _No one was ever going to find her._

 _She breathed through her nose as the tears feel uselessly down her cheeks._

 _She wanted to curl up into her herself, hide from the pain. But she couldn_ _'t, she was left upright and facing the darkness of the room. There was no where to hide._

* * *

That had been a waste of time and man power.

A weed growing operation of all things and she just had to put her foot in it with Gibbs and then Kate and Tony just had to keep it going.

"I inhaled…once…a little bit…" she stumbled over her words.

"How was it?" Tony was smiling at her and it wasn't a nice smile.

"I didn't like it," she answered honestly, remembering back, her stomach rolling.

Of course, she knew that she wasn't talking about some stupid college experimentation like she had hinted it was.

"You didn't like it?" Kate asked incredulously.

Tim shook her head.

"No,"

Tony and Kate looked at her for a moment before turning to each other, massive grins on their faces.

"She didn't inhale,"

* * *

 _The mask was placed on Tim_ _'s face, the straps looped around her ears._

" _Now, all you have to do is take some nice deep breaths and you will feel so much better," the lady told her, smiling down at her._

 _Tim didn_ _'t want to take a deep breath. This was the third…or was it the fourth…everything was so foggy…_

" _Now just breath,"_

 _Tim held her breath, she could hear the soft hiss as the mask filled with the bad air. No. It made her feel sick and her head went funny_ _…she couldn't remember what was…what was…no._

 _Tim had to breath._

* * *

They ran through the many passages of the series of bunkers in search of the missing woman.

She had to be here.

They had to rescue her.

* * *

" _Is this place haunted?"_

 _The room was buzzing with voices, card games and board games were in full swing._

" _We are in an asylum, what do you think?"_

" _No I mean it. I hear something. At night…"_

" _You're crazy…"_

" _No I'm no- Alright, yes I am but I am telling you I hear something at night…"_

" _What?"_

" _Crying. A child crying,"_

* * *

They had found her, she was a little broken after four months of mental torture but there was hope for her recovery. There had to be…

"I find it hard to believe how Chaplain Evans could have so much power over her," Tim thought aloud, interrupting the argument she saw brooding between Tony and Kate.

She wondered - not for the first time -how they found the energy to keep the antagonism going for so long.

"Classic Stockholm syndrome," Kate announced, "She formed an emotional attachment to her captor. It'll take her time but she'll recover,"

* * *

 _The darkness was pressing in on her. It happened sometimes. The panic of being alone. Of thinking she had been forgotten. She hated that when she was like this the only thing she could do was hope for the lady to come again. To hope that she had not been forgotten._

 _Tim whimpered in the back of her throat._

 _She didn_ _'t know how long she had been laying there, drifting in and out of a troubled sleep when she heard the steps._

 _She lifted her head slowly, everything felt so heavy and she couldn_ _'t fight the relief that flooded through her._

 _She hadn_ _'t been forgotten._

* * *

 _ **Hi guys,**_

 _ **So the plot thickens. :)**_

 _ **Hope everyone is having a good weekend.**_

 _ **Take care :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**We're All Mad Here - Part 6**

Tim felt her stomach roll at the sight of the horrible wriggling creatures. White and icky with their undulating squat little bodies. The eyeless bodies seeking nourishment.

She swallowed back the urge to gag.

"Ziva!" she called desperately to her team mate, "I'll give you a hundred dollars if you do this," she gestured to the nauseating grubs, hoping she had the offered cash in her bag. She usually did. After all, you never knew when a traceless get away was going to be needed.

She couldn't keep the hopeful gleam from her eyes as she prayed the woman would agree with her offer.

She didn't. Chuckling deep in her throat and shaking her head Ziva left, following behind Gibbs.

* * *

 _Tim skipped into the open cell._

 _Jarvis was having fun with the guards again and they were all wondering around like zombies, hat like devices attached firmly to their heads. She knew it wouldn_ _'t last long. Batman and Robin would be along in no time at all - with the commissioner and half the Gotham PD in tow - and she was taking the chance to have free reign of all the cells while she had it._

" _Hi, Jonathan," she chirped._

 _The skinny red headed man turned, a smile on his face._

 _In the little time that the guards minds had been scrambled he had wasted no time in setting up his cell to serve as what she was told was a_ _'lab-a-r-a-to-ry'. Ivy had one too. But hers looked a lot different to this one. All green and flowery. Jonathan's was all…steamy and bubbly. With lots of glass bottles and tubes._

 _It looked pretty_ _…in a shiny kind of way._

" _Hey there," he muttered, turning back to his work._

 _She came to stand at his side._

" _What ya doing?" she asked, standing on her tiptoes to get a better view of the table._

 _She had given up trying to figure out where all the extra furniture came from at times like this months ago. Everyone seemed to have their own little hiding spots for things_ _…after all, she had been kept in such a place…_

" _I am trying to," there was a pause as he lifted a smaller bottle and dripped some of the content into one of the bubbling ball shaped bottles, "Get this mixture right,"_

" _Huh…" Tim pulled a face and leaned a little closer, peering at one of the mixtures past her reflection in the glass._

 _She never had figured out what Jonathan did._

 _Her brow furrowed slightly as she heard a gentle chinking sound under the sound of the bubbling mixtures._

 _She scanned the rows of bottled until she found the source of the noise._

 _It was the glass ball above the flame. There was the slightest crack growing down the side, small amounts of the liquid beading along the fissure._

" _Uh…Jona-"_

 _The ball burst, fragments of glass flying and setting of a chain reaction as tubes popped from the other vessels and the countless liquids mingles together on the table top sending a noxious vapor into the air._

 _Tim gasped, her throat closing up, her lungs burning with the mixture._

" _Jo…Jona…" she gasped, falling onto her hands and knees._

 _He was talking but she couldn_ _'t hear him. His voice sounded so different…she looked up._

 _That wasn_ _'t Jonathan. The monster in front of her didn't even have a face, worm like creatures were crawling from where its eyes should have been…the same with mouth and nose. Its mouth opened and more came falling from it._

 _Tim screamed._

* * *

" _We all agreed Hay Head, no experimenting around the kid!"_

" _No tinkering around the tot!"_

 _Tim came to slowly, with the acidic taste of vomit burning her mouth._

 _She was aware of being held against the body of someone else, her head pressed against their chest. She could hear the gently thumping of their heart. And someone was running a hand through her hair. It was nice. Another hand was running up and down her back in a soothing rhythm._

" _How do you plead?" a deep voice demanded._

 _Harvey?_

" _I didn't do it on purpose,"_

 _Jonathan?_

" _I never would have hurt her!"_

" _Ice him, Mr J!"_

 _Harley?_

 _Tim struggled to wake up._

" _Now, Jony boy. We all know your experiments can be less than…ethical,"_

" _I didn't do it on purpose. It was an accident,"_

" _Tell that to the fishes, Jonathan, cement shoes at the ready,"_

" _Jonathan you have been found guilty by a jury of your peers," there was a cheer at this announcement, "step forward to receive your sentence,"_

" _But it was an accident!" Jonathan shrieked._

 _The sound of a scuffle met her ears._

 _Tim had been around long enough to know that her new_ _…family…were a little strange when it came to some things. They got along because they had to but she knew they didn't like each other._

 _Jonathan had done something that they all thought was wrong and she knew that as all the others seemed to be in agreement something very bad was going to happen._

 _Cement shoes did not sound comfortable at all._

 _Tim fought with Herculean effort to get her eyes to open and stay open. Red hair was the first thing that met her vision._

 _She was being held by Ivy._

 _Tim blinked and moved her tongue about in her mouth a little, trying to rid it of the horrible dryness that came from being sick, swallowing down the residual bile that still lined her throat._

" _Jon-" she croaked, gaining Ivy's attention._

 _The woman looked down at her with a soft smile and began to rock gently from side to side. Making soft_ _'shhing' noised between her teeth._

" _Don't you worry sweetheart, we are dealing with him," Tim knew that glint in Ivy's eyes and it didn't mean anything good, "We'll have this all sorted before the party gets broken up,"_

 _The sound of scuffling was still going on somewhere behind her._

 _Tim shifted slightly and then froze, the sudden memory of what had happened coming back to her in a flash._

 _The monster that had appeared in the room._

 _Had it hurt Jonathan?_

 _It had been scary. They told her monsters didn_ _'t exist, only bad people, but she was sure that this time she had found a real monster…or rather it had found her. She was OK. But what about Jonathan._

" _Jonathan," she whispered, her voice cracking, "Jonathan…" she gained some strength now, "Jonathan!"_

 _Her screams finally had the scuffling brought to a stop and she wriggled out of Ivy_ _'s grip, wobbling on her legs a little while she fought to find and keep her balance. She spotted through her slightly swimming vision the man she was looking for and staggered towards him._

 _There he was, as gangley as always, his face even paler than she was used to seeing it._

" _Jonathan," she picked up speed, running the last few steps._

 _He was standing in a bucket of some gray gloop, being held in place by two other inmates._

" _Are you OK?" she demanded, looking him up and down carefully, "the monster didn't get you did it?"_

 _She squinted in concentration as she studied him carefully. He looked a little rumpled and one of his eyes looked a little red but he didn_ _'t look like he had been eaten by the monster at all. That was good. She studied some cuts on his face. Maybe it had spat him out?_

" _I'm fine, Timmy," he told her, his eyes darting between her and the others._

" _Oh, thats good," she sighed in relief._

 _She turned around to face the others._

 _Harvey was standing, wearing some sort of curly white wig and flipping a coin. That was never good. Joker was holding a small hammer and just watching while Harley poured a powder into a constantly turning drum._

 _Where did these things come from?_

 _She looked between the gloop he was standing in and the mixture in Harley_ _'s drum and narrowed her eyes._

 _Cement shoes?_

 _It clicked into place now what they were going to do to Jonathan and her eyes narrowed._

 _She pushed the feeling of nausea to the back of her head and clenched her fingers tight to stop the shaking._

 _It looked like she was going to have to explain the concept to_ _'accidents' to the adults in the room. Her new family tended to get a bit confused about stuff like that.  
_

* * *

Tim swallowed noisily and snapped on a pair of gloves.

Next she pulled out a plastic bag.

She could do this.

What she had seen all those years ago had not even been real. It had all been explained to her. It was all in her head.

Her mouth watered as she felt the hot cold sensation creep up her spine and along her neck. She swallowed back the need to be sick. She was not going to vomit all over the crime scene.

Taking a steady breath she reached for the insects.

* * *

 **Hi everyone.**

 **So, I was going to try and do theses in order of when they would have happened. But you know what. I am feeling rebellious. :) I will go back once everything is posted and no a bit of shuffling but at the moment** **…well, expect to be hopping about a bit time wise. :)**

 **I hope you enjoyed this update.**

 **I have started posting the 4th collection along with this one. So visit that for McGee/A Town Called Eureka at the moment.**

 **Take care everyone and please let me know what you think.**

 **x**


	7. Chapter 7

**We** **'re All Mad Here - Part 7**

Tim stopped heaving over the toilet and with trembling hands dropped the lid with a clatter. She leaned against it for a moment before slumping forward to flush away the evidence of her turmoil.

She hadn't been able to keep anything down since _it_ had happened. Guilt gnawed at her, turning her stomach and making it almost impossible for her to keep anything in her. Even the plain porridge - nothing but oats and water (recommended by Ducky when he had noticed her lack of color and aversion to food) - had bounced straight back up, burning her throat the whole way.

She had killed a man. And not in self-defense. She could live with that. She was sure she could. But this was different…

Leaning against the toilet lid she climbed to her feet, her limbs shivering as though her thermostat wasn't as high as it could go. Her teeth chittering slightly until she clenched her jaw.

The phone begin to ring as she reached to turn the bathroom light off. She paused for a second and looked towards her flashing handset as she flicked the light switch.

She didn't want to talk to anyone. She hadn't wanted to talk to anyone since _it_ had happened. So, instead of heading for her phone she went to her bedroom and slumped onto her mattress, curling in on herself.

She concentrated on her breathing as the phone continued to ring. They would give up soon enough and then it would just be her in the silent apartment. Her and her guilt. Her self doubt.

There _had_ been a gun. Hadn't there?

Her answering machine clicked on. Expecting it to be a sales call she was surprised as she listened to her full 'You have reached-' message and a long beep sounded.

"Pick up now!" she recognized the voice - it was hard not to, "Three days and you have everyone in a tizzy. I mean it. Pick up or I am calling your work. Some sexy red head head isn't it. Weed-lady will be jealous. I wonder what she would think of m-"

Tim staggered from her bed before her caller could finish voicing his thoughts, scrambling to snag the handset from its dock.

"I'm here," was her greeting as she collapsed onto her sofa.

"Ah, there you are you little minx," the serious tone of the message was gone, replaced with the slightly unhinged high notes she was used to, "Three days of no calls. Naughty, naughty. Everyone will be so disappointed we will have to cancel the break out," the was a pause, "Who am I kidding. We'll make it a celebratory breakout instead of the rescue we had planned,"

Tears began to leak from her tightly closed eyes, a smile struggling to stay on her trembling lips.

"Rescue?" she struggled to make her voice strong, to hide the tears.

"Well, you're as bad as - what's his name, fixates on clocks and stuff…? - anyway, him. Regular as Batsy's nightly petrol,"

"Oh," she scrubbed her hand across her face. It didn't help. She reached for the cushion next to her and hugged it close.

"Sooo where have you been?" the serious note was back.

Silence fell as she fought to keep her breathing steady. If she wasn't careful she would turn into a sobbing mess. She had turned him serious. He was never serious. Well…not the kind of serious normal people were used to.

"Kid?"

She managed a squeak but had to go back to breathing as she felt her control waver, her throat vibrating with the effort to keep her tears at bay.

"That's it. The rescue is back on, we-"

"No," she gasped.

"Spill, kiddo,"

"I…I…shot someone,"

"Pfffff," a raspberry was blown from the other side of the line, "You're a FED," he said the word like it was something dirty, "It was bound to happen,"

"No. I shot a cop,"

"I do it all the time. Welcome to the family business. Although, I thought you were on the other team, but hey welcome to the dark side," there was a giggle and she felt her stomach roll again.

What was she expecting. She was talking to a psychopath.

"I killed a cop!" she finally shrieked into the phone, the tears coming in full force now as she clutched the cushion all the tighter.

There was nothing but the sound of breathing and then all she heard was him shouting for the guard and saying something about a 'code red' and Harley.

As Tim sobbed she was aware of the clinking of doors and whining of hinges on the other side of the line.

"Code red," she heard someone - the guard probably- mutter.

"Hey Little Puddin'," the voice was soft, not as high as she was used to hearing.

Great, she had broken two of them.

Tim sobbed all the harder. She was doing nothing but screwing up. She should have stayed home. Should have never got it into her head to go into law enforcement. But she had wanted to protect people. To prove that those who thought she couldn't do it were wrong.

She scrunched her eyes shut.

Look where that had got her.

* * *

"Hey Frank!"

Tim sighed as the phone was handed over to Frank. The conversation that had just ended had calmed her a lot. She still felt sick to her stomach. And a heavy weight still felt as though it was pressing down on her chest but she had stopped crying and got control of herself.

Now the phone was being trundled back to her initial caller.

She uncurled from the sofa and stood, leaving the phone on the chair - it would be a few minutes before it was put into the hands of her caller anyway. She would make herself a hot drink and climb into bed and hope sleep found her.

She shivered. Suddenly aware of a draft and she began to turn.

That was funny. She hadn't opened the win-

Standing right next to the now wide open window were two people she had hopped never to see again for as long as she lived.

* * *

Tim struggled - uselessly she knew - against the superhuman grip on her shoulders, and tried to wriggle from the restraints that kept her arms pined to her sides. The coiled bands glowed gold.

She glared at the woman in front of her, tears of guilt having long ago been replaced with tears of frustration.

She wouldn't answer the question. She shouldn't have to. Not for these self righteous, sanctimonious…

The buzzing began at the back of her head as she fought the compulsion to answer the question she had already answered before they pounced on her.

"Did you purposefully gun down a police officer?"

She was aware of a warmth traveling from her nose to run along the top of her lip.

She could taste the blood and she was forced to breath through her mouth.

Tim wouldn't give then the satisfaction of answering. She wouldn't. The buzzing and pressure in her head grew louder, stronger, more painful.

"Let the girl go," she looked away from the woman.

A figure all in black stood at the window.

Tim had never been so glad to see someone in her life.

* * *

Tim sagged to the floor as the grip on her shoulders vanished and the tight restraint about her arms and middle loosened and then too vanished.

She struggled to get her breathing even while wiping the blood from her nose with the back of her hand.

The trembling started somewhere in the base of her spine and radiated out until her teeth felt as though they would vibrate right out of her head.

"You had no right!" her rescuer's deep voice growled as she felt herself being lifted from the floor.

"We-"

"Get out," she could feel the growl go though her from where she was leaning against him.

He placed her on the sofa and she felt something warm being placed over her shaking frame.

"She is a risk!" the woman snapped and Tim flinched slightly.

"You would like to think that, wouldn't you," the dark figure responded, "Leave!"

There was a silence.

"We will speak of this later," the woman huffed.

Tim forced her eyes open.

They were gone. Leaving nothing but blood and the open window behind them.

"Lift up this handset now! You hear me. Now!"

Tim was aware of a small voice shouting through the silence that now filled the apartment.

She looked about in some confusion. Where was the voice coming fro-

Oh.

She reached for the phone and after a try or two reined in her shakes enough to lift the handset.

"I…I have to go Papa," she whimpered, her voice small even to her own ears, hardly even noticing the old name she had slipped into calling him in her distress. It had been years since she had used that term.

She looked up at the dark man in her living room. She felt dirty. Stained. They had come into her apartment and just…just…

"Pass me onto your visitor,"

"But-"

"I'll be good," he groused.

She did as she was told. Too tired to put up any sort of argument.

* * *

"I believe we had a conversation some years ago, Batsy," he spat.

"Jo-"

"No, you don't need to say anything. Your little 'super-group' just stepped over a line they would have been better of knowing was never there,"

"I got here as fast as I could,"

"But not fast enough,"

"I didn't-"

"What? Didn't know?" bit back the voice only to continue thoughtfully, "I have a date in Matropolis. You are going to look after her Batsy. Or the games end. You won't like me without my jokes.

* * *

In a cell in a building many liked to forget even existed a green haired man stood from his chair. He had a date in Matropolis.

* * *

A man walked into his office and paused in well hidden shock to find his chair occupied. He knew who by. The green hair and purple suit was a giveaway even if the crazy grin wasn't enough.

"What do you want?" he snarled.

"Lexxie, my favorite megalomaniac, how are we this evening? A little chilly for the time of year don't you think?"

Lex Luther had heard enough from the clown and reached for the speaker by the door, he pressed the red button that patched him through to the front desk.

"Security to my-" he stopped.

The clown was holding something in his pale hand. Something glowing. Something green. Something more valuable than gold to Lex Luther.

"Mr Luther," a slightly panicked voice sounded tinny from the speaker.

"Never mind. Its nothing,"

He walked wearily towards his desk.

"I'm listening,"

The clowns smile grew impossibly wider.

"What do you want?"

"Oh, Lexxie, the same thing as you," the clown looked at the glowing stone and back to him, "to see Superboy in agony,"

* * *

 **Hi everyone.**

 **So my batman/McGirl world is a bit of a mixture of the movies and the animated series (if you haven** **'t had the chance to check it out I can't recommend it enough. Great fun!). And in the series Joker shows he can be serious and not so 'manic' when it comes to some things. So not entirely out of character here I don't think. I am not a fan of the whole 'Justice League' thing (they threw Batman out!). Batman is (as you can probably figure out) my favorite and Wonder Woman (high five to anyone who guessed the woman was her) and Superman are right next to Captain America on my list of most disliked characters (well…I might come round to Wonder Woman, but at the moment…Nah).**

 **Anyhoo, I hope you are enjoying this quite random collection. It will all come together at some point - pinkie swear ;)**

 **Take care everyone.**

 **:)**

 **PS - For those who don** **'t know yet I have the fourth collection (non-Batmany) running alongside this one at the moment. It will be under my stories if you head on over to my profile. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**We're All Mad Here - Part 8**

The room was dark except for one spot light that lit up a table, blue prints covered the surface, the figures about it were only partly illuminated.

A hand was raised and a finger landed on one of the blueprints.

"Got to be there," he said victoriously.

"And why is that?" a woman asked, her voice rough and sultry.

"Only place thats logical,"

"Oh yes, and you are all about logic aren't you,"

There was a noise of a slight scuffle.

"Save it for later," someone snapped and the scuffle came to a slow stop but not before the light went crashing to the ground and went out to the sound of a smashing bulb.

"Well, so much for atmosphere," someone griped.

Several moments later the room lit up, revealing a monstrous lizards like man standing at the wall, a clawed finger still on the light switch.

A blonde head shot up from studying the blueprints and the grinning woman lifted too hands, both with thumbs up.

"Great thinking gorgeous," she cheered, gulping slightly and ducking back to the blueprint when the only response was a low growl.

Even crazies like Harley Quinn knew it didn't do to mess with someone who could literally chew you up and spit you out again….or swallow you…depending on if he had been fed or not.

"He's right, it's the only room with no name, got to be a secret for a reason," a raspy voice agreed, trying to keep the conversation on topic, Two-Face was seriously considering just bustong out and leaving these nutjobs to sort themselves out…but annoying the Bat with a mass break out was too much to pass up.

"See told you," there was the spluttering sound a tongue being stuck out and a raspberry being blown

"We'll have to film it" Two-Face flipped his coin.

"Ooo kinky," Harley giggled.

"Could we all just focus for five minutes please," Poison Ivy pinched the top of her nose.

"Now, who has a camera?" Jarvis AKA the Mad Hatter asked, while buffing up his top hat with his sleeve.

All the hands went up, Harley sticking up both arms and stretching onto her tiptoes.

"What?" she asked when several eyes rolled her way, "I have two,"

"Two?" several voices queried.

"One for work and one for pleasure, if you get my drift," she winked at Jarvis who blushed and focused on his hat.

"Eww I did not need to know that much about you and clown-face, Harley," Ivy groaned, her headache was getting worse.

Harley looked confused.

"Whats Mr J - stop call him clown-face Ivy - got to do with me watching back my moves and practicing a bit?"

There was a wolf whistle from somewhere in the room.

"Hey, we don't judge," the freaky ventriloquist leered - just how did he get a puppet to leer? Ivy wanted to rip the things head off, freaky demonic doll. "Can I get a copy?" And perverted into the bargain. Typical.

Harley looked with some confusion at the doll and his handler and back again and again. She never knew just who to be looking at on the rare occasions she spoke to the man…doll…couple…

"Ummm sure, but why you would be interested in watching me fall on my butt constantly I don't know," Harley was looking even more confused.

"Fall on your butt?" now the the puppet looked confused.

"Hey! I thought you weren't going to judge me," Harley whined, her eyes going ridiculously wide and misting over.

"Fall on your butt?" the wooden jaw moved again, fixed on this one point of confusion.

"Hey, I'll have you know hand stands and cartwheels are no joke when Batsy starts throwing his bat-a-rangs at you," she informed them primly, only adding to the mix up.

"What does that have to do with two cameras, Harley?" Ivy's head was getting worse. So much for a quick meeting to go over the details of the plan. The staff would be waking up from her little knock-out cocktail before they even ironed out the mystery of Harley's cameras if they didn't hurry up.

"Well, there is one for Mr J - you know, the one for filming stuff for Batsy," there were multiple nods abut the room. After all, film was many a villains chosen mode of contact for the Dark Knight, hi-jack a news station and badabingbadaboom, one way contact with the Bat. "And then I have another set up so I can study my moves. Really helpful, you guys should try it sometime. You might learn something.

The freaky puppet looked disappointed by this revelation and Ivy sighed. Honestly, Harley really was working on a whole other plain to the rest of them.

"Ok," there was a nervous throat clearing from Jarvis, "moving on from that conversation, Mr Dent. Proceed,"

"We need evidence of foul play if anything is going on. There needs to be footage from beginning to end,"

"Ooo something is going on alright," the double doors burst open to reveal the Joker, his smile as broad as ever.

"Puddin'," Harley threw herself at the clown who patted her head as though she was a child and brushed her away.

Harley visibly sagged until the clown winked at her ans she giggled, skipping over to his side.

"That doc disappears for hours at a time and always comes back looking like…well.." He glanced about at the gathering,"one of use not to put to fine a point to it," the Joker smacked his hands together and rubbed them together in glee.

"Yes, but be need visual proof of this,"

"Hah proof-"

"Proof, it was a frame job I tell you!"

"Shoddy filing!"

Everyone started on their personal grievances with the Gotham legal system.

"Come on guys listen to the attorney," the puppet told them

"Ex-attorney," Ivy crooned, her eyes flashing and her red lips smiling devilishly.

"District attorney," Two-Face growled, turning his coin over and over between his fingers. Heads or tales, heads or tales, scar side up, scar side down.

"Ooo sorry Harv, ex- _district_ attorney, my bad," she blew him a kiss.

Harvey Two-Face Dent jerked forward, ready to see if the woman bled rose water when his arms were grabbed either side.

"Just another day. Mr Dent," Jarvis struggled to keep a hold of him.

"Yeah, then we get the proof and we get out on a technicality. Keep it together,"

He roughly shrugged his two captures off. The Puppet had a freakish amount of strength to it.

"Ooo you look to handsome when you're angry," Ivy's smile never faulted, unfazed by what had just occurred.

* * *

 **Hi everyone!**

 **I am so terribly sorry for the delay in all updates recently. Some sucky real life stuff has had me on the receiving end of anxiety attacks so I have been doing a lot of sleeping lately and have found it difficult to get going with anything to be honest.**

 **I hope you all had a safe and enjoyable x-mas and new year however you chose to spend them :)**

 **Sorry for the lack of McGee in this chapter I kind of started typing and I was enjoying the villains way too much :) So this is back a bit from the last update and is picking up after the last little McGee being experimented on :) (Once everything is posted I will shuffle these to the right order)**

 **Anyhoo. I really hope you enjoyed this update. I will hopefully see you soon.**

 **Cheerio for now :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**We** **'re All Mad Here - Part 9**

Tim shivered in the dark, the cold going through to her insides. She wanted to curl up, to try and get warm. But she couldn't. Straps had her arms and legs attached to the table just as they always were. How long had she been here now? She couldn't remember, but it was long enough for her to not even notice the sore skin around her wrists and ankles from her constant struggles against her restraints.

She clenched her jaw hard until her teeth hurt, fighting to stop the chattering.

The woman - the Doctor - had forgot to put the small heater on when she had left the night before. She was doing that more and more lately, always leaving with mutters of 'so close' or 'almost there'. She seemed so caught up in her own thought she didn't care about how cold Tim felt.

Tim's head lolled to the side and she struggled to locate the door in the darkness when she heard the rattling of key. The door opened and she winced against the burning light.

Tim wanted to cry but she didn't have the tears.

* * *

The doctors and orderlies were wandering about the asylum thinking they were parrots and pecking at each other thanks to Jarvis' devices perched on their heads.

"How long will it last?" Ivy asked, leaning against a wall as a squawking, 'flapping', doctor went darting past her in pursuit of an electric car trailing a packet of bird seed.

Jarvis looked up from the control to the car.

"As long as we need," he shrugged, making the car so a sharp right turn.

Ivy rolled her eyes as the doctor-bird collided with a wall, shook his head to clear it and then took up the chase again.

"You mean until the Bat, turns up,"

Jarvis shrugged.

"Well…when you put it that way…we might have half an hour at the most,"

A loud explosion stopped any further conversation between the two inmates and they ducked out of the way of flying brick.

Insane giggling filled the air.

"Why did he have to come along?" Ivy moaned, brushing brick dust from her jump suit as the Joker stepped through the new hole in the wall.

Harley rushed forward and wrapped her arms about the madman's neck.

"Oh puddin'!"

"Baby!"

Ivy looked away from the all to public display of affection. She would never understand Harley's attraction to the mad-clown and she sure as hell didn't want to watch the reunion after Joker had been in solitary confinement for the last week.

"Ah, young love," Jarvis crooned, his eyes dreamy.

"Ugh," Ivy groaned, taking the remote from his slack fingers and entertaining herself with the bird-doctor and the bird-seed-automobile.

"Has Scarecrow done his part?" Two-Face strolled through the corridor, brushing past the still embracing couple.

Ivy had enough of this.

She darted back into her cell and came out with her spritz bottle.

"Of course," Scarecrow came out of his own cell, a small vial held in his hand, about half the size of a finger.

"Will it work?"

"Of course it will work!"

The two men got into an argument about the various failures - or not - of Jonathan Crane but Ivy ignored them as she stalked towards the couple.

"Down! Bad clowns!" she shouted, raising the bottle and spraying the couple.

"Hey!" Harley cried in annoyance, but she backed away from the Joker so Ivy didn't care and she sprayed them several more times for good measure.

"Cool off!" she snapped, "We have things to do," she turned away to put the bottle back in her cell.

"Just you wait, plant lady," she heard Joker snarl behind her.

"Whatever," she snapped as she came out of her cell.

Killer Croc joining them completed their little heist group and silenced the bickering Two-Face and Scarecrow.

"Let's get this over with,"

* * *

Tim's jaw hurt as she clenched her jaw, a high keening wail coming from her throat as the doctor pressed down the plunger of the latest injection, slowly pushing the liquid into her.

It was burning her veins. Her arm and then her chest were on fire.

"It's nearly there," she heard the woman talk to herself.

"So close,"

There was a loud banging, and splintering noise that filled Tim's ears, making her lose her grip on her reactions. Her mouth unclenched and she screamed, tear less sobs escaping her in violent bursts.

"What's up doc?" she heard someone say and she turned her head.

Light was pouring in through a hole in the wall where the door used to be and she could make out the forms of several people of all shapes and sizes. But they were watery in her vision as she squinted against the painful light.

"What are you doing here?" she had never heard the woman sound frightened before, and a part of her wanted to revel in the knowledge that something or someone was in the room that terrified the doctor, but as a fresh wave of pain battered through her all she could do was thrash against her restraints.

* * *

"That is a kid," Jarvis spoke first.

They all stood about the table, the small girl strapped to it had finally stopped the disturbing thrashing about and seemed to have passed out from the strain of the convulsions, her head lolling to one side.

"Back off weirdo," Ivy stepped between the unconscious child and the self proclaimed Mad Hatter who had been moving forward.

"I keep telling you I don't do anything to them!" Jarvis shouted at the woman, obviously picking up a long held argument.

"We believe you," Two-Face mumbled, glancing to Scarecrow and rolling his eyes.

"Not," Scarecrow deadpanned.

"Well…this is interesting," the Joker cackled, looming over the doctor they had come to film - Killer Croc was towering over the both of them, manning…crocing the camera.

"Spill, Doc, what crazy setup have you got going on down here?" the Joker demanded, Two-Face coming to stand at his side, slipping his coin over and over.

"She was going to be perfect," the Doctor whined, all fear gone now as she stared, heartbroken at the floor which was now littered with broken glass, syringes and a mixture of liquids, "And you ruined it!"

"Uhhh…Mr J,"

"Not now Pooh," he waved of Harley who was standing with the other, staring with rapt attention at the girl.

"Leave the evil monologuing to the professionals, doc, and just tell us already,"

"Joker-"

"Not now!" he snapped irritably at the plant lady, honestly, couldn't they tell he was busy.

"But puddin' this is really imp-"

"Harley I said,"he turned around, raging at the third interruption and stalking towards the group at the table.

He froze, seeing what they had all wanted to tell him.

The girl on the table, small and frail, with tubes attached to her arms and legs and even her stomach, feeding a variety of colored liquids into her body had green hair.

* * *

 **Hi everyone,**

 **I just sort of started typing and this is what happened. I am so sorry for the delay in the updates again. Life continues to be** **…difficult.**

 **I am really enjoying writing the DC villians :)**

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **Stay safe and take care. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**We** **'re All Mad Here - Part 10**

"So let me get this straight," Joker snapped, crouching down next to the doctor, who after a round with the ladies was looking more than a little worse for wear.

Both Ivy and Harley seemed to have found their mothering instincts in a flash, because before he could even give Scarecrow (what a name, sheesh) the go ahead to start crazy-fying the already obviously unhinged woman they had swooped in. Demanding information from the woman for how to disentangle the child - his child? He was trying to get to the bottom of that - from the countless wires and tubes. When the demanding had not done the trick they had got creative with forcing the information out of her.

It had been quite a turn on watching the two women gang up on the doctor to get what they wanted out of her. And they had. Both of them darting back over to the still sleeping child as soon as the woman had given up the information. Leaving Joker, Two-Face and even Scarecrow to clear their throats in discomfort.

He had watched as they began to gently remove needles from beneath tissue-paper fine skin and turn off the valves for the bags of colored fluids - the kid had the whole rainbow going into her by the looks of it - pumping the mad-doc only knew what into the kid.

Knowing that the two were occupied for the time being he had turned back to the doctor and had eventually gotten what he needed out of her as to what she had going on down here. Sort of. The woman wasn't talking a lot of sense.

For once he was utterly stumped and he looked to the others…apart from Jarvis who was still hovering over by the kid trying to be 'helpful' (he would be keeping an eye on that!).

Scarecrow and Two-Face both looked as…something…with the idea as he did. How did he feel about it? Hell if he knew. Where was Batsy? He was late! And he was never late. He needed to hit someone!

"You tried to make a copy of me?" he pointed at his chest as if to say 'I'm one of a kind'.

But he could not stop himself from stealing a glance over his shoulder to the kid who was still being unhooked and de-needled. Just how many needles had the woman jammed into the kid? The green hair stuck out all the more violently thanks to the child's chalk white face. The kid was not healthy.

"She was going to be perfect," the doctor wailed.

The woman was getting really annoying with that.

"Uh…why?"

The chick was obviously crazy as a loon but speaking from experience even total whack jobs had a reason for doing things. He was a perfect example of this. As was everyone else in the room. He just needed to get the doc to tell him what the hell she was trying to accomplish.

"She was going to be the perfect study," the woman continued to whine as though he had not spoken, "It took months of work to get the samples from you all and then some weren't even viable. I had to scrub Croc all together,"

At the mention of his name, Killer Croc growled from behind the camera he still had trained on the unfolding events.

"And then the gene therapy, the papers I could have wrote. I shouldn't have waited," the woman went from lamenting her lot to snarling at them.

"And finding her," just as quickly as she had turned almost feral she went back to her whining.

Joker exchanged looks with the others. All of them looking a little freaked out. Even by their standards the woman had something wrong with her.

But then again Arkham tended to do that to the staff. Make them a little…loopy.

"It was fate me finding her on that ship. No one cared about her. Not even her parents could be bothered to stick around and see to her. It was perfect. She was going to be perfect and you ruined it!"

"Yeah, I get it, boohoo, bad me," Joker waved off her complaints, "Can we stick to the matter at hand," he leaned in close to the woman, she wasn't looking very intimidated. Either he was losing his touch or she was cuckoo. As he knew he wasn't losing his touch, it had to be the later. This was just the last bit of proof.

"You tried to make a copy of me!" he snapped, pointing to the kid and then himself.

"Don't be stupid," the woman snapped.

Stupid? Stupid!

"I was trying to create a research study, she was to be all of you," the woman stiffed at him, not looking at all impressed by him, "Not everything is about you, Joker,"

"All of us?" Scarecrow stepped forward, his fingers wrapped around the small glass vial that contained his latest experiment, he was desperate to try it out, his fingers getting itchier by the minute.

"She was going to be the practice subject. I would have won prizes for my work. Now it is all ruined,"

Joker pinched the top of his nose, he could feel a headache coming on and was tempted to call over the human-plant and Harley to get the woman talking sense.

"So you tried to make a copy of each of us?" he tried again, "In one kid?"

The woman nodded.

"I couldn't very well fit more than one down here. Someone would have noticed,"

"Someone did notice lady," Scarecrow leaned in, desperate to expose their captive to his latest mixture, it was so much more potent than his past ones, he was sure of it.

"Us," Two-Face stepped forward, flipping his coin between his fingers.

The doctor rolled his eyes.

"Someone who matters," she clarified.

"Oh, I think you'll find we matter," Joker cackled, "Have at it, straw-head,"

Scarecrow ignored the dig at his name and smiled beneath his mask.

"My pleasure,"

* * *

 **So there we have a little bit of an explanation as to why the doctor was experimenting on Tim. Poor Tim :(. There will be more explaining coming up soon :)**

 **I am thinking of doing a valentine day story separate from everything else for Tim -** **'Stalker for my Valentine' - anyone like the sound of that?**

 **Life is still up in the air and pretty** **…well…depressing at the moment but I am trying to fit in more writing just to take my mind off stuff so I hope I shall have the next update up ASAP. :)**

 **I hope you are all keeping well.**

 **Stay safe and have a nice weekend everyone.**

 **:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**We** **'re All Mad Here - Part 11**

 **Weapon of Choice - Umbrella**

"Clear," Ziva

"Clear," Gibbs

"Clear," Tony.

One hand still holding her gun raised, Tim reached for her ear-piece with the other.

"Cl-" he hand was forced away from her ear as arms wrapped around her from behind, forcing her own down to her sides. She dropped her gun and she heard it land on the floor with a clatter.

Damn it all.

Tim struggled violently. Not allowing her assailant to get a good hold of her or find any sense of equilibrium. She could hear his grunting and swearing in her ear as he squeezed her around the middle all the tighter. Making it difficult for her to breath.

She struggled more. Lifting both her feet from the ground and forcing him to support her weight.

"McGee!" Gibbs shouted in her ear.

She cracked her head back but the attacker was too tall for her to cause any real damage and from the sting in the back of her head she was sure she had only caught his chin.

The man shifted his feet.

Bingo. The idiot had her facing the wall now.

Wasting no time Tim planted her feet against the wall and pushed. The man cried out as they both went flying backwards as he lost his footing. They collided with the opposite wall, the man's back thudding painfully, the jolt going through Tim.

His arms loosened about her and she scrambled forward planting a quick elbow into his sternum. He grunted.

Gun. Gun. Gun. Where had she dro-

He grabbed her again. Tackling her to the ground. She looked about blindly for her weapon…any weapon.

"McGee!"

Not helping Gibbs.

Her eyes landed on an umbrella stand by the corner of the door.

She kicked at the man and he released her long enough for her to scramble to the stand, reaching for it. She brought it down with a clatter as he dragged her backwards.

The handle of the umbrella was within reach and she gripped it tightly and swung it round. Using the slightly dulled pointed end - stupid safety regulations - she jabbed it into her attackers face.

Both of his hands went to protect his eyes and she rolled onto her back, kicking out with her legs. One foot collided with his shoulder and he rolled away for a moment. She climbed quickly to her feet.

She could hear the rest of the team coming. Finally.

The man scrambled for her again. His face twisted in rage, blotchy and bloody where she had caught his with the umbrella. She didn't give him time to mount another attack. She turned the umbrella around and gripped it by the slim end and sent the solid wood handle flying into his face. She heard a satisfying crack and he went flying backwards to the floor. Groaning dramatically. Typical. They can dish it out but they can't take it.

With hands a foot or so apart along the umbrella she held it length ways across the man's throat, holding him in place.

"Bitch!" he gurgled through bleeding lips.

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?" she snarled, pressing down harder on the umbrella, blocking his airway for a moment.

His face became redder and panic flared in his eyes.

"McGee," Tim looked away for a moment to see the team standing in the hall that led to the rest of the house, guns drawn, eyes flicking between her and the man she was hovering over .

"Hey boss," she panted, "Found our suspect,"

"Wow McGee," Tony holstered his weapon and came to her side, pulling out the cuffs, "Didn't know an umbrella could cause so much damage,"

Tim shifted to all the man to turn onto his side and be cuffed.

"You have no idea,"

* * *

 _Little Tim stared wide eyed at the man._

 _Was he a man?_

 _Everyone kept calling his penguin and Tim knew that penguins were birds._

 _Maybe it was like with Jonathan. Sometimes he go called Scarecrow._

 _Man or bird she had never seen him before he had arrived at the asylum and this was the closest she had been to him since he had._

" _Hello," she raised a hand and waved it._

 _He continued to stare at her and she swung her legs back and forth nervously under the table._

 _They were in an empty cell, the door open so that she could hear the general noises outside._

 _This cell was different to all of the others however as it was set up for her lessons.A small desk and chair for her to use, a blackboard - that was currently covered in an intricate floor plan of somewhere for what Joker had called a heist before Harley and Ivy had dragged him off, both of them shouting that he wasn_ _'t supposed to be teaching her 'that!'. Tim found 'that!' to be quit interesting though. She enjoyed the puzzles. The placements of security cameras and the timing of guard rotations and finding the windows needed to move forward without being caught. It was what Joker called during one of his semi-serious moments, 'real life application of the junk her mind was being filled with'._

" _Um…are you my teacher?" she asked, wondering if maybe Ivy or Harley had sent him in while they kept shouting at Joker._

" _Teacher?" he nearly chocked._

" _Yeah…Harley and Ivy took Joker away so…" she trailed off and the man blinked at her before her shifted slightly to the side and leaning on…nothing. He stumbled._

" _I miss my umbrella," he snarled as he straighted up._

" _Your umbrella?" Tim asked in some confusion, after all it wasn't raining inside so why would he miss it?_

" _My umbrella,"_

" _Why?" she asked curiously, leaning forward._

 _Penguin looked at her with narrowed eyes._

" _Curious little chicky aren't you,"_

 _She nodded her head, smiling broadly, yes she was curious. It was the only way she could learn by asking questions._

 _And so that was how half an hour later Ivy came into the room to find Tim sitting on the desk, her legs crossed and eyes wide as she soaked in every drop of information Penguin shared, the man waving about one meter ruler while another ruler, with paper taped about it in a dome - not unlike an open umbrella - sat to the side._

* * *

 _ **Not the chapter I was aiming for but it sort of**_ _ **…happened :)**_

 _ **Thank you so much for all the encouraging comments and messages, they really mean a lot.**_

 _ **Take care everyone**_

 _ **x**_


	12. Chapter 12

**We** **'re All Mad Here - Part 12**

"We're not keeping the kid!"

Why was he being the only voice of reason here? Of all the times for Weedy and Harley to discover their mothering instincts it had to be now.

Had the doc done something else? Set up the kid to squirt out an 'adopt-me' pheromone?

A panic filled shriek echoed about the room.

Oh well, it was too late to ask the mad scientist chick now, Scarecrow had got his turn with her once Joker had thought he had got everything he needed out of the woman. There was no coming back from the kind of crazy she was now.

He looked over his shoulder to see Scarecrow standing over the now straight-jacketed woman who was rolling about on the floor.

"Didn't even last thirty seconds," hay-head sounded disappointed by this, "Such a weak mind for a psychologist,"

Joker had to agree with that comment, the woman was very near the edge before even getting so much as a whiff of any of Scarecrow's gas.

Really, he would have to send a strongly worded letter to the Gotham County Health Board. How did they expects any of the inmates of the asylum to get better if they kept sending in substandard shrinks.

He focused back on the two women - and Jarvis (the creep!) - who were standing in front of the still comatose kid, arms folded over chests and legs set. Both were glowering at him, eyes narrowed and jaws clenched.

Joker would be lying if he said he wasn't slightly unsettled by this. Well, not the weed chick, she made no secret of her dislike of him - the feelings being entirely mutual. No, it wad Harley. This quiet rebellion and animosity was so different to their usual planes and waving guns in faces was the way they usually operated. But there was none of that this time.

Since the minute the woman had stopped filling in the details on her 'plan' (no capital 'p' for such a weak idea) and he had voiced that they would have to either dispose of the kid or find a way to use her to their advantage the women had gone eerily calm and freaky.

"Puddin'," Harley sounded sickly sweet as she came towards him, her smile wide, teeth bared.

Every flight response in his battered psyche was screaming at him to get the hell out of dodge but his feet refused to budge.

"We're keepin' the kid," she told him, Mad Hatter nodded his head violently behind her while Ivy just continued to glare .

"Just let them keep the kid," Scarecrow spoke up, moving away from the shrieking doctor, "They'll get bored of her eventually," he added, almost reasonably.

Had they entered the Twilight Zone!

"Not to interrupt this little domestic," all heads turned to the door, to find the Ventriloquist.

All eyes focused on the doll in the man's arms.

"The Bat's on his way,"

"See!" Joker raised his hands high in victory, "Batsy is on his way, he can look after the kid,"

There was silence.

"Chop-chop! Places everyone!" he clapped his hands together, turning back to face Harley just as she gripped him by the hair.

Under certain circumstances he wasn't against a little hair tugging but right now…no. The woman was going to yank it out from the roots if she gripped any tighter.

He groaned as he tried to go with her hand to avoid the pressure.

"Puddin', the kid stays with us," she ground out, tugging at his hair viciously.

He watched over her shoulder as Ivy nodded her head in agreement and turned to the girl.

"Hey, don't do that Weedy!" he called between 'ouches' as he watched the red-head hook an arm under the kids legs and around her shoulders, heaving her into her arm, snarling angrily at Jarvis when the Mad-Hatter got too close.

"The kid was an experiment, Puddin'," Harley's finger seemed to be pulling every strand of hair in his head. He was too young to be bald! He didn't want to end up like Lexxie. Bald just wasn't a look for him. "What do you think they will do to her on the outside?" she shook his head.

"But-"

"Oh, let them keep the kid,"

What? What?

Joker turned, mouth wide open to look at his fellow men-in-crime-and-insanity.

"Et tu Two Face," he snarled.

"The kid stays,"

He turned back to Harley and the kid.

Oh, marvelous, now Croc was getting on on the argument. He was standing all teeth and scales hovering over the kid in Ivy's arms. One massive hand reaching out to run a claw down the side of the still sleeping child's face.

He turned to face the others.

"But the plan!" he whined, seeing his carefully thought out plan going up in smoke.

And it would have worked to, all of them could have been out LEGALLY!

"With the staff turn over in this place, you can recycle the plan in a couple of months," Harley was behind him, stroking his back in a calming gesture.

"Fine," he grumbled.

And just like that the edge Harley had developed dulled as she squealed and wrapped her arms about him.

"Thank you puddin'!"

Joker nearly fell flat on his face as Harley released him and marched towards the kid and the little group about her. Arms spinning like a windmill Joker only just managed to remain standing.

"Right, the Bat will be hear any minute. We gotta get movin'," Harley shouted, "Jarvis!"

The Mad Hatter looked up from the kid and snapped to attention, saluting Harley.

Joker shook his head and slapped a hand into his face.

What was the world coming to?

"Bring round Doc Arkham, we need to have a little word,"

* * *

Jeremiah Arkham felt groggy as he blinked his eyes, his arms were aching and his mouth felt dry and gritty.

"What's up Doc?"

He tensed, blinked again, sighed, and looked about him.

Wonderful. Another escape attempt. Well…it was about due if he thought about it.

"Batman is on his way and we need to get a few things settled before he arrives. We need to have a little chat Doc, about illegal experimentation, and the lack of proper screening performed on staff members," Two-Face told him, almost calmly, flicking that coin of his in a constant rhythm. Flip, spin, fall, catch, flip, spin, fall, catch. It was almost hypnotic. Until an orderly went running past the open door chasing an electric car and…squawking. Wonderful. Just wonderful.

"What do you mean?" he demanded.

"We'll keep quiet about it, if you keep quiet about something for us," this time it was Poison Ivy and she was behind him, running a finger along his shoulders and down his arms. He was tied to a chair.

Why didn't he go into veterinary medicine?

"I don't know what you are talking about?" he bit out, struggling weakly against his bonds.

"Then listen up…"

* * *

Batman towered over the doctor as the man looked him in the face, his embarrassment visible in the way he flushed and fidgeted slightly.

Batman looked about carefully as the man spoke.

Nothing seemed to be out of place apart from the hole in the wall…the apparent cause of the 'false alarm'.

"Faulty gas piping," the doctor explained, gesturing to the hole and the bustling staff who were busy tidying away the debris, "this is an old building and such an accident is not uncommon, we are fortunate that no one was injured in the blast,"

Batman looked between the doctor and the wall. He nodded his head.

"I will have a look around, if that's alright,"

"Of course, but I would not want to waste your time, as I said, everyone is accounted for,"

But he was already walking away.

* * *

Everyone _was_ accounted for.

And as he left, Batman wondered if he had started to see all things with suspicion. After all, it was not unknown for piping to fail in such an old building as Arkham was.

But that did not explain the bird seed…

* * *

"He's gone," Jeremiah Arkham, informed the half a dozen inmates now gathered in the hall.

Harley squealed in delight and gestured to Killer Croc to lift her up.

He lifted her high enough to reach the ceiling where she pushed a panel aside and shimmed into the space.

Jeremiah watched, wide eyes, as a small child was lowered into the waiting arms of Killer Croc, who took her gently and handed her over to Poison Ivy to retrieve Harley from the ceiling.

"We'll be needing some stuff, Jerry," Joker grumbled.

Jeremiah could do nothing but nod his head dumbly.

Mad. Absolutely mad!

—

 **Hi everyone.**

 **I am so sorry for the long delay with this chapter. I had no intention of leaving it so long but real life has been** **…not good.**

 **Long hospital visits and health scares in the family. Car issues. One of my cats sadly passed away** **…Yeah…it has all been a bit nuts.**

 **But here I am finally with an update for you all. Whoop whoop.**

 **I had huge fun writing this and I would love to know what you think of the characterization of everyone. Although generally Joker is seen as the one who is large and in charge I think he would semi-freak out if Harley ever went UBER-ASSERTIVE on him about something - I loved the cartoon episode when she crashed his plane and held a gun on him and he was all** **'Baby, you're the greatest!'. Best dysfunctional relationship ever!**

 **Anyhoo. I hope you are all well and are having a good week :)**

 **Feedback would be wonderful as always.**

 **Take care.**

 **:)**


	13. Chapter 13

**We** **'re All Mad Here - Part 13**

Tim laughed and shook her head as Ziva's hand connected with the back of Tony's head.

"You asked for that one, Tony," she told her team mate as they stepped off the elevator, Ziva stomping ahead of them.

"Oh come on, all I asked was-"

She ignored him as she followed after Ziva and walked to her desk wondering just when they would stop their playful antagonism and admit their feelings to each other… The sexual tension would cause one heck of bang one day. Tim was still trying to decide if she wanted to be around when it happened or not.

She turned on her computer and glanced over at Ziva who was leveling a scowl at Tony who was lifting his hands in surrender. Tim shook her head but couldn't stop the small smile that came to her lips.

"Hey, where's Gibbs?" she asked, interrupting the…whatever between her teammates.

Both Tony and Ziva looked to Gibbs' desk and then to her.

"That," Tony pointed at the Gibbs-less desk, "is not good,"

Tim nodded her head and Ziva 'mmhmmed'.

Nothing good ever came from Gibbs being away from his desk so early in the morning, it usually ment-

"Um…the Director's car was in the parking-lot wasn't it?"

Nods of agreement and then they all groaned in unison, Tony's head thumping on his desk in despair as they added the pieces together.

Tim lifted the coffee cup she had placed on her desk and taking the lid of she gulped the liquid down as quickly as she could. If it was going to be on of those days she was not leaving a half finished cup of liquid-goodness to go to waste. Especially if the caffeine boost was going to be needed.

None of them where disappointed when not even a minute later Tony's desk phone rang, making all of them jump as they had been expecting to see Gibbs walk down the stairs.

"Hey Boss,"

'It's Gibbs!' Tony mouthed, pointing at his phone.

Tim rolled her eyes.

"Ye think," she whisper shouted in reply.

"Uh huh, uh huh. Sure thing boss,"

He put the phone down and stood in one motion.

"Gibbs wants us in the Director's office,"

Tim sighed heavily as she stood, thankful that she had gulped down the coffee.

* * *

They shuffled like children outside the door, each of them determined not to be the first to step through the door first until the door opened suddenly. The all looked wide eyed at Gibbs.

"Get in here,"

"Yes Boss,"

"Yes Gibbs,"

"Right away,"

* * *

They stood in front of the Director's desk, Gibbs standing off to the side, his arms crossed over his chest.

"What do any of you know about Gotham City?" the Director asked, his face straight.

Tim went cold from the inside out, her skin tingling.

"It is a very lawless place, is it not," Ziva answered first, her tone showing her lack of approval.

"Its only the home base of the most kick-butt hero on the planet!" Tony announced with all the excitement of a five year old actually meeting their idol and not just talking about them.

Ziva crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Tony in disbelief.

"Hero? Batman? He is a vigilante! He breaks the law. That man is no hero,"

Tim remained quiet. She had her own rather complicated feelings where the Dark Knight of Gotham was concerned. One one hand she hated him - after all he was the sworn 'enemy' of every member of her large dysfunctional adoptive family. But she would be lying if she said she hadn't come to cheer him on in her head over the years. After all, during her years in Arkham he was the one who brought her escaped family home time after time… And maybe she had allowed herself a small tiny crush on the man. Just a little one…

"Anything you would like to share, Agent McGee?"

Tim stood straight, arms behind her back, and looked at the Director, her mind working a mile a mile a minute as she took stock of her situation.

She thought of the deal that had been made for her 'release' from Arkham. Being sworn to secrecy was putting it lightly. Her file had been sealed to such an extent she wasn't even sure it still existed. The old director had known all about her situation and she was sure that Shepherd had suspected something. But what about this man? Did he know? And what was with the questions anyway? She flicked her eyes quickly to Gibbs. He was staring at her. The look designed to make you think he could see right into you soul and out the other end. Designed to make a suspect start talking just to stop the stare.

"No sir, I have nothing to share,"

* * *

"This is why I have called you all here," the director stood after several very silent and uncomfortable moments and walked straight to the table where several files lay.

He reached for the remote and pointed it at one of the screens mounted to the wall.

Mug shots filled the screen, stern faces, smug faces, unrepentant faces. All of them with a Gotham city processing code underneath them.

That cold tingling feeling ramped up in her stomach.

 _Please no_.

"These men are convicted criminals," the Director told them, "Each of them however were released on technicalities,"

Another picture.

Tim gulped.

"They did not live long to enjoy their freedom,"

The mug shots were replaced with autopsy still of very pale and very dead faces.

"Gun shot, stab wound, poisoning, heart attack, hypothermia-" the causes of death continued, each face flashing individually on the screen.

Tim's stomach churned as she recognized more than one MO in the deaths.

"Each man was found with his lungs and stomach full of salt water,"

 _What were they playing at?_

A phone. She needed to get to a phone and somehow force them to let her speak to-

"And dressed like this,"

Tim's jaw dropped.

The screen now slowed shots from head to toe of the dead men, each of them dressed in navy whites.

"Eight bodies in the last month and Gotham PD has asked for our assistance,"

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUN!**

 **Looks like poor Tim** **'s past is about to catch up with her. :)**

 **xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**We** **'re All Mad Here - Part 14**

"Boss, I need to talk to you- NO!"

Tim threw her pajamas into her weekend bag and walked to the kitchen.

"Gibbs, I- NOPE!"

She opened the fridge and looked longingly at the beef joint sitting on a plate ready for her to cook. Looked like Mrs Henderson next door would be having roast beef for her dinner int he near future. She carefully removed the plate from the fridge and wrapped the whole thing in cling film, ready to take to her neighbor before she left.

She went to the bathroom and opened the cupboard above the sink.

"Gibbs, we all have things we keep private- Gah!"

She pulled packets of painkillers and anti-sickness tablets from the shelf and closed the door with a little more force than was strictly necessary. She studied her reflection in the mirrored cupboard door.

Her face was pale, her eyes puffy from her moment of weakness not too long ago - everyone is entitles to a little break down every now and again - and her hair sticking out at all angles from her restless fingers running through it on the way home from work. She sighed heavily and placed the packets onto the side board and ran the cold tab. She splashed the frigid water over her face and dried it briskly.

Yeah, she felt no better.

* * *

"Gibbs, I lied, well omitted some things, yes OK I lied, I do know some things about Gotham, a lot of things actually," she slumped forward, face planting onto her bed and screamed into her quilt. She kicked her legs and punched at the mattress before stilling with a heavy sigh.

"This sucks!" she groaned.

* * *

Gordon!

That was who she needed to talk to.

Commissioner Gordon. After all, he was the one who had once had her sign and initial so many documents she had hardly dared to breath during her first days of 'freedom' in case the FBI descended on her. She had a very over active imagination when it came to any potential arrests. SWAT teams and helicopters had only been the beginning.

She tossed several sets of underwear next to her bed and closed the drawer she had just been rummaging through with her hip as she reached for her phone.

Never had she had to use the number on the card he had given her, thinking that she had left Gotham behind for good.

She flicked through her contacts and taking a deep breath she dialed.

"Commissioner's office," a high pitched voice announced down the line.

Tim's mouth went dry.

"Hello, Commissioner's office!" the voice was annoyed now by Tim's lack of response.

 _Get it together McGee!_

"I would like to speak with Commissioner Gordon please,"

"You and everyone else," came the snide reply.

 _Well that was hard;y professional conduct._

"Give me your name and I will pencil you in for a phone meeting, oh, next week-"

Tim felt her anger beginning to bubble. Gordon needed to get someone else answering his phone pronto.

"I think he will talk to me," she breathed, glancing at her bedside clock.

One hour before she had to meet with the others for the journey to Gotham.

"Is that so, and why is that? Commissioner Gordon is a very busy man he-"

"Look lady," the rubber band that was Tim's patience twanged, "just buzz through to his office and tell him Timothy McGee needs to talk to him, believe me, he isn't going to have you make me an appointment,"

There was a loud huff from the woman.

"Hold,"

* * *

For five minutes Tim held the line, wondering if hacking into GPD's systems for personal reasons would get her into a lot of trouble. She should be able to get the direct line to Gordon's desk surely.

* * *

Another five minutes.

* * *

And another fiv-

"Tim?" a familiar voice questioned down the line.

"Your secretary's people skills stink," she told him.

There was a moment's silence.

"Is that so?" he finally spoke.

"Yip, nearly fifteen minutes I've been kept on hold,"

There was the sound of a throat clearing.

"I'll have a word with her,"

"Mmhmm," she zipped up her bag, she hadn't been idol during the last quarter of an hour and her packing was complete as well as almost a weeks worth of food set by the door for Jethro. Her dog tended to fret when he saw her packing so the first thing she had done was take him to the boarding kennels.

"Tim," he sighed and she could just imagine him sitting at his desk and pinching his nose, "This is the first time you have called, I am sure you didn't break your streak just to complain about the training my secretary seems to need,"

 _Get it over with quick Tim._

"I am coming to Gotham,"

Silence.

"I will be leaving in under an hour,"

More silence.

"For a case,"

"A case?" oh thank goodness, a reply.

"Yes, murders, the victims dressed in naval uniforms, pumped full of sea water, any of this ringing any bells?"

"Oh,"

"Yes, oh,"

"I signed off on assistance being brought in and spoke with your Director. Vance? He did say he would send the best,"

Tim felt a slight warmth build in her chest at the Commissioner's assumption that she was one of the best.

"We both know where this investigation will lead," she told him.

"Arkham,"

"Yes, Arkham, I need to tell my team,"

"Tim-"

"Please. I can't have them find out as part of an investigation!"

"Tim I…" silence, and then a heavy "fine,"

"Really?"

"Yes. After your investigation you will need to return to your life, honesty with your team will be the best way for you to do that,"

Relief flooded her making her want to jump up and down and run to the bathroom to be sick all at once.

"Thank you,"

There was an awkward silence.

"Um, I'll-"

"Tim, I-"

"Sorry,"

"Sorry,"

"You first," she rushed out before he had a chance to say anything else and turn the conversation any stranger than it already was.

"I've followed your progress, Tim, and I am glad that you have made a life for yourself, and I am proud of what you have achieved,"

Tim felt her eyes burn with tears she refused to let fall. Her 'family' loved her, she knew they did and she loved them but pride was never something they would demonstrate towards her when it came to her decisions - what with most of them being psychotic criminals - and to hear someone voice their pride in her after all this time…

"Um," she squeaked not sure what to say to this.

"Take care of yourself Tim,"

"I…I will," the line went dead.

Tim stared blindly at her phone for a moment before she forced herself to stand.

She would be meeting her past soon, now she just had to figure out how to introduce it to her present.

* * *

 **Hi guys,**

 **So a little introduction to Commissioner Gordon - this is the Gordon of the Christopher Nolan films - and the semi-relationship Tim has with him.**

 **Next up. ROAD TRIP TO GOTHAM!**

 **xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**We** **'re All Mad Here - Part 15**

Tim was in the back of the car, the middle seat between herself and Tony. She had not even bothered putting up a fight with either of her teammates for the much prized seat beside Gibbs in the front.

Tony had tried with his war-cry of 'Shot-gun' but Ziva didn't care and had slipped into the front passenger seat - her bag between her feet - before Tony had even taken a step. The look of utter shock and betrayal on Tony's face had been comical and she had given him a consolatory pat on the back before putting her own bag in the trunk and climbing into the back seat behind Gibbs.

Despite his whining at the lack of fairness with the whole situation nothing could dampen Tony's enthusiasm over a road trip to Gotham and he was soon pulling snacks from his bag and filling the small space with the sound of hissing fizzy drink bottles and scrunching wrappers.

Tim refused every offer of food and drink made to her, her stomach churning as much as her mind as she struggled to figure out how to tell her team the truth before they reach the city.

A sigh of disgust and the sound of a book being slammed shut brought her from her thoughts and she glanced to Ziva. She did not look happy. Tim squinted, trying to read the spine of the book that was now bing waved about in a build-up to some kind of tirade. She managed to make out 'Gotham - City of-" before Ziva shoved it into the bag at her feet in disgust.

"I do not understand how such blatant disregard of law and order can continue," she almost shouted, "Be allowed to continue. It happens again and again," her hands were moving about now.

Tony had angled himself closer to the Tim so he could see the action, crunching on the bag of popcorn he had brought along.

"That is why it has the best hero on the planet, Ziva!" Tony waved his hands, sending a shower of popcorn over Tim.

"A hero," Ziva scoffed, turning about in her chair to sit at an angle, pulling at her seatbelt to get comfortable, "The man breaks the law, he is no hero,"

Tony argued with Ziva, Ziva argued with Tony. Tim blocked them out and looked out the window at the passing cars.

"-Tim?"

"Huh?" she blinked, looking to Tony who was frowning at her, expecting her to come to his aid.

What had she missed?

"What?"

"Keep up McDaydream," Tony grouched.

Ziva thankfully took pity on her.

"We are discussing Gotham, Tim, and that masked villian!"

"Oh,"

"Well?" Tony prompted.

"Well what?"

"What do you think?"

"Of Gotham and Batman?"

"No, of fairy god mothers and princesses. Yes Gotham and Batman! He's the best isn't he?"

"Hey, no leading the witness, DiNozzo," Gibbs spoke for what Tim was sure was the first time.

Tim's eyes shot to the rear-view-mirror and met Gibb's gaze in the glass. What did he mean by that? Was she reading too much into his words?

She gulped. Now was her chance.

"Batman is a product of Gotham and Gotham is its own worse enemy," this seemed to shock her companions into silence, obviously they had onlt been expecting a yes or no answer from her.

 _Might as well continue, Tim._

"Look, it's like this. The Bosses come into the city, they pay of members of the police. These ones think it is a one time thing. Buts its not. Not where these men are concerned so they are trapped in an endless cycle. There are some good men who are caught up in it, true. But more bad than good so the city goes down further," no one interrupted her and she focused on the back of Gibbs' headrest as she spoke, but she knew they were watching her, she continued, "Nothing can be done by those who have kept clean, nothing without risking the lives of their families. And then along comes the Batman, a Dark Knight to break the rules to bring in those who would twist the laws anyway. And things get better. Criminals come to fear the bat signal and the time comes for someone who can stand in the light and show his face. Harvey Dent, The White Knight…" she trailed off.

She never knew Harvey as anything other than Two-Face the scarred coin tossing gangster but she had studied some of his files and she couldn't help but imagine what the city would have been like now if he hadn't been taken and as a result went off the deep end.

"And that didn't end well, the white knight fell far and became the thing he had been fighting because of the criminals he had fought to prosecute and the crooked cops who he had missed. And again, the Dark Knight is needed. Round and round it goes," she almost whispered, blinking away the almost sleepy feeling that had came over her as she talked.

"Yeah, thanks for the over view McGee but what about Batman?" Tony broke her from her trance well and truly with his question.

She sighed heavily.

Once again they were back to her very complicated feelings where the Batman and her 'family' were concerned. But it was not just the inhabitants of Arkham he took down. 'The Costumed Crazies'. It was the rapists, the drug dealers, the child traffickers…

"He is the one who balances the scales for those who can't do it themselves," and he just so happens to attract those who are a little unstable to him too. But hey, no plan was ever perfect.

"You seem to have some very decided views on this McGee," Ziva said.

Tim looked up to meet Ziva's eyes. Her team mate was frowning at her. Studying her.

"I," she gulped, "I know a thing or two about Gotham," she mumbled.

She took a deep shuddering breath.

This was it, there would be no better time.

"Guys I…I have something I need to talk to you about,"

* * *

 **So the Harvey Dent history is kind of a mash up of the movie and the animated series as he isn't dead or anything in this fic:) Poor McGee and her complicated family life.**

 **Next up, the reveal (as this chapter went on a little longer than I intended)**

 **xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**We're All Mad Here - Part 16 (Part 1)**

The eyes were burning into her. She dropped her own from the back of Gibbs' seat to her lap, her fingers were turning white she was clenching her hands so tightly.

"I…I…"

She forced her fingers to unlock and she raised her hands to her head.

Better to show them perhaps.

She reached behind her neck and felt for the hair pins there. She pulled them out one at a time. She moved to the front of her head and lifted the slight fringe she had. There came a gasp from Ziva as for the first time since her new life started someone saw that her hair was not her own.

In one fluid movement she removed the dull brown wig and sat it on her knees.

Next she removed the hairnet that kept her own hair neatly tucked in.

She caught sight of the locks of poison green hair that fell to her shoulders when it wasn't kept confined beneath the wig.

"What the hell, McGee!" Tony shouted from her side.

"Let her speak Tony," Ziva's steady tone was reassuring.

Gibbs?

She forced herself to look up and into the mirror. She met Gibbs' gaze.

He said nothing.

She gulped and without any thought or permission on her part anger fizzed through her, bubbling through her blood.

 _Screw you Mr Marine Agent Gibbs!_

"When I was five years old I was kidnapped," she blurted out, ready to get everything out in the open, "You'd have appreciated it Tony, the woman was mad, a mad doctor complete with a white lab coat," she chuckled dryly.

"I don't really know how long I was kept tied to an examination table, hooked up to tubes…It was dark. Always dark unless she came to pump me full of something else. Always a different colored liquid. Some burned as they went in. Some made me cold. Or shake. I think I flat-lined on more than one concoction. Vomited blood…" even now she could remember the taste of it in her mouth, "She kept going on and on about me being 'perfect'. Her 'grandest work'. Over and over when she hovered over me, injecting me with her poisons. Changing me from the inside out," she wound a lock of hair around a finger.

She fell silent. Lost to her thoughts.

"Who took you, McGee. What is their name?"

Tim smiled softly. She recognized that tone in Ziva's voice and it warmed her through. Ziva wanted to go ninja on someone.

"She was a doctor. I was taken from a navy ship in port. I was sick, boats have always made me sick, buy dad needed me there. A whole happy family," she scoffed, "I spent most of the time being seen to by a doctor, I…I fell asleep and when I woke up…" she sighed heavily.

"Anyway…it turned out the doctor had volunteered, she worked in Arkham so she was granted her request… The employees have a tendency to become inmates so the board would do anything to keep them sane, like making sure they mixed with non-insane patients every once in a while. It was a bit late for her though,"

When she was what they had thought was old enough she had been shown the footage of her rescue. The woman had been cuckoo even before Jonathan had used her as a test subject for some knew formula he had been working on.

"She wanted to turn me into the perfect little test subject. An amalgamation of all them…" Tim trailed off, she didn't often ponder on what had happened to her. Focusing on the day to day living she needed to do. Learning. Moving forward. But what would have happened if she had been successful. Would she have been the perfect criminal or the perfect patient. Frothing at the mouth and so far gone at all times not even knowing she was alive.

A throat clearing brought her back to the present.

"Anyway," she blinked away her thoughts of what might have been, "She failed, apart from a few things that carried over," she pointed to her green hair, unable to stop the small smile from quirking her lips, "It was bright red once," she dared a glance at Gibbs, all of them knowing his weakness for red heads - Ivy was going to have a field day with her boss - but he was focusing on the road ahead, not even glancing in the mirror, "It fell out by the hand full though when the treatments stopped. Green and red, then green again," she remembered the horrible itching on her scalp as her hair came away in horrible tufts, leaving angry red patches all over her head.

"Who rescued you, McGee?"

Tim met Ziva's eyes. She was pale. Her eyes deep with concern and anger.

"I was kept in the basement on Arkham Asylum,"

Ziva gasped - no doubt having read about the place in her book, the place were the deadly lunatic criminals were sent - and Tony tenses. Again nothing from Gibbs.

Fine. That was fine.

She forced her back straight and her head high. She had nothing to be ashamed of.

"I was found by some of the inmates," might as well tell them everything Tim, "during an attempt to gain leverage to be released. They uh, they saw me and decided to put it off for another day,"

"So you were returned to your parents, McGee. That is good,"

"No Ziva," she looked to her teammate who was looked a little confused now, "I was raised in Arkham," there, she had said it. It was out now. No taking it back.

"Yeah, but just until they got your mum and dad right?" this was Tony now and he sounded desperate for her to tell him that he was right. She shook her head slowly at him. Sorry that she couldn't.

"No Tony, I was raised in the asylum, I never stepped outside the doors until I turned eighteen,"

Was it the time to tell them that her parents hadn't wanted her now that she had been changed?

"Did they keep you there, Tim?" Tim couldn't stop her eyes from darting to Ziva, the other woman very rarely called her by her first name, "Keep you prisoner?"

* * *

 **Hi guys,**

 **So she is finally revealing all...or mainly all. :)**

 **What do you think?**

 **Take care**

 **x**


	17. Chapter 17

**We're All Mad Here - Part 16 (Part 2)  
**

It was funny, Tim didn't even give the question any thought before she was shaking her head.

No.

No. During her time there she had never felt like a prisoner. She had felt cared for. She was loved as strange as it was. Ivy would poison for her. Jarvis would control for her. Croc would eat someone for her. Harley would bat someone round the head for her. Everyone would do anything for her. And they had. They had let her leave when she had come of age and wouldn't be forced into foster care just for stepping outside Arkham. As poetic and cliche as it sounded, they had loved her enough to let her go.

It had taken some years for the director of the Asylum to finally break down and tell of her existence -she couldn't hold it against the man, as it coincided very dramatically with his own break with reality - and when he had she had come very close to being removed from Arkham. No thanks to Batman. The caped crusader had got it into his head that all sorts of awful things were being done to her within the asylum. And he wasn't wrong, it was just that he had been several years too late in rescuing her. Someone else had beat him to it and she had no desire to be rescued from her rescuers. Besides, even in Arkham she knew about his nightly escapades and who was he to be crying child endangerment when he went around with what she had on the best authority - Joker - was a pre-pubescent sidekick.

The opinion of the authorities being that she wouldn't be in the Asylum if there wasn't a reason - despite the lack of paperwork (which was quickly manufactured by a 'friend' of Harveys - doctors were brought in from the outside to assess her while her parents were also contacted. Yeah, that didn't go well…

"Snap out of it McGee,"

Tim blinked to find Tony snapping his fingers in front of her eyes.

Slightly annoyed by the incessant noise she brushed his hand away.

"Great, she's back with us," he raised his arms as high as the car ceiling would let him. Pumping at the air in victory.

"How could you remain in that place if you were not a hostage or insane?" Ziva was frowning in confusion but there was no judgment in her question. Only simple curiosity.

How could Tim explain the way Gotham worked. Gotham was…Gotham. Things happened there that just wouldn't fly anywhere else.

"The Director knew I was there. Through him I was set up with my own room…" she missed her old room sometimes. Sure it had bars over the windows but you couldn't even notice them once Jarvis had put up some curtains for her and Ivy had put some climbing plants along the walls to hide the bare brick. She had loved her room, "The um…inmates were permitted extra time to give me lessons. A lot of clever people sometimes just lose it you know, go a little off the rails and would find themselves in Arkham. I had the best teachers in city when it came to some things,"

"This man, he did not tell anyone of your presence in the Asylum?"

"He managed to keep it a secret for a while. He was worried that if it came out it would lead to an investigation or the Asylum being closed completely. So he let them keep me," he had been right to be worried about an investigation into the running of the Asylum too. It would have led to his own secrets coming out into the open. The man had turned out to be just as crazy as the inmates in the end and had found himself in a padded cell not long after he finally broke down and told the bat of her existence

"When he did tell someone…well…it didn't go how some people thought it would," she sighed heavily.

For all of his dark persona Tim was sure that Batman had expected a happy family reunion when her parents had been contacted.

"There was no sobbing mother and just-holding-it-together father for me. I had been examined, tested and scanned to within an inch of my life and when the changes became apparent to my parents they weren't interested," it had hurt so much to see the disgust and fear in their eyes as the situation was explained to them by the head physician who had overseen her checks, "They were worried I might be a danger to Sarah, I had been raised by criminal for almost five years, that sort of thing leaves marks, as well as the treatments I had undergone. Technically, they no longer even showed as my parents on a blood test. There was nothing holding them to me. So they signed away their rights," she breathed the lingering pain away, she always had a feeling deep down it had more to do with ruining the perfect family image than safety, "Sarah went nuts when she found out," she added as an after thoughts, "She doesn't know everything mind you, only that she had a sister her parents didn't want anything to do with from a young age,"

Silence fell in the car for a few miles and Time didn't mind as she let her team digest what she had told them and tried to push all the lingering hurt down and out of her mind. She always thought it didn't bother her when she thought about it objectively. After all, while her upbringing had been unconventional she loved her odd family. But the memories of being unwanted and turned away by her parents, the ones who should have loved her unconditionally…well, she was always shocked by how much it hurt when she thought about it too much.

"What of foster care, McGee? Surely there was no need for you to remain in such a place,"

"Harvey new people," she shrugged, "Papers were signed that needed to be signed and filed where they needed to be,"

"Harvey? As in Harvey Dent. Two-Face?" Tony had whole excited but slightly terrified tone to his voice.

"Yes. He called in some favors,"

"But, McGee-" Ziva began but Tim cut her off.

"Ziva, I…I…you have to understand. I wasn't kept as a prisoner. Or a hostage. I was cared for and loved. In their own ways all of them loved me. Sure they went about showing it in odd ways…" she gulped, remembering the gruesome present Joker sent her when a Guard got too handsy and peepy, "But they did love me. And I came to love them. You have to understand what it was like when they rescued me. For weeks…months…all I had known was pain and darkness and cold…" she shivered involuntarily at the memory, "And then they were there. Taking care of me, holding me, feeding me, washing me, everything. I couldn't do anything for myself," the months of not being able to move had taken their tole, leading to muscle had been a long, slow and at times very painful recovery from that.

She had often asked herself once she was old enough to understand if Stockholm Syndrome was to answer for her affection for the inmates of Arkham. And she had decided long ago that it was not. She was not blind to what they were and she knew what they were capable of - even if the number of deaths they caused (directly or indirectly) had dropped after she showed up in their lives, they were still 'baddies'. But she had come to care for the people they were…the little bits of them that hung onto the slivers of sanity they still possessed. The parts that kept her safe in the asylum because they didn't trust the outside world to do it if what the doctor had done to her was ever found out.

Besides, at the end of the day, none of them had been the ones to kidnap her, and there had never been a risk of her loving the woman who had stolen her life and used her as a guinea pig. Needing her to show up so she would know she hadn't been forgotten sure. But never affection.

* * *

 **Hi everyone.**

 **I hope this chapter - a wee bit info dumpy I know - helps to explain how Tim came to remain in the Asylum** **…if not, to quote Tim "Gotham is Gotham" and weird stuff goes on all the time in Batman land :)**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**

 **x**


	18. Chapter 18

**We** **'re All Mad Here - Part 17**

 **Gibbs**

Gibbs had been to some dark places in his life. Both mentally when Sharon and Kelly had been killed and physically. But Gotham was a whole new game. Even with the sun beating down on them in the middle of the day and with the streets full of people, bustling with life like any other city, there was an atmosphere that pushed down on you. Those that lived in the city didn't seem to notice it, or perhaps had been here so long they didn't feel it anymore. But Gibbs did, and from the look of his team so did they.

All apart from McGee.

The talk in the car on the journey had been a surprise and he had yet to speak with her about it. He would catch her watching him sometimes and he could almost see the wheels turning in her mind as she tried to figure out what he thought about what she had told them. The truth was he didn't know what he thought or how he felt about it.

Everyone was entitled to a past. Hell, his was a doozy after all. But when it came to his team he was used to knowing all there was to know. After all, sooner or later their past came knocking, or they wore it on their sleeve for all to see.

Tony's father issues could be seen a mile away, and more than once during cases involving DiNozzo Senior Gibbs would have to remove himself from the other man's presence or risk a possible suspension - because punching members of the public was frowned on and Vance would only let him get away with so much.

Ziva. Well, the woman had a past almost as eventful as his own even if a lifetime of year separated them. Her father, her brother, old cases… Ziva's life had landed on them more than once.

And then there was Abby… Well, Abby was…Abby.

Each of his team had been at his door one time or another in search of help, or a safe place.

But not Tim. Never Tim.

He had always assumed she didn't need it. And strangely enough she was the most well adjusted of the team in his eyes. No family drama except for the one case with her sister. And she hadn't worked in law enforcement before coming to NCIS so no risk of past cases rearing their heads. And if she ever had any issues with anyone it was always kept away from work. No psycho ex-boyfriends like Abby, no getting attached like Ziva or even Kate, and no constant flirting on the job like Tony.

All this time he had been wrong about her. Always imagining an ideal childhood where his computer savvy agent was concerned. A loving mother, an approving and proud father… How could he have been so wrong?

How could the woman who despite himself he had tended to see as the weakest - oh she was good with the computers, but he always went for Ziva and Tony for undercover and dangerous assignments - have turned out to have more secrets than any of them?

He rubbed his eyes tiredly.

And tomorrow they headed to Arkham.

 **Ziva**

She was trained to observe body language, tone of voice, eyes. Everything. How could she have read McGee so wrong.

McGee was supposed to be the one who did not have to face what they had.

She cared for the other woman, and despite the disappointment she noted in her eyes whenever Tim was bypassed for an assignment Ziva would feel relief that her friend could hold onto some of that innocence she still possessed. That she would not be forced to do something that would change her view of the world. For Ziva had seen time and again that despite her chosen profession Tim had never failed to be shocked by what people could do to one another. Even though it would be easier on her if she shed that view Ziva could not help but hope that she held onto it as long as she could and would never become jaded as she had.

All this time though it seemed that she had experienced far worse things and been in the company of people with minds so damaged and twisted they …

Ziva closed her eyes.

How could she had been so wrong?

 **Tony**

Tony set his shoulders and knocked on the door, his heart in his throat.

They had been in Gotham for almost a week, the investigation taking longer as they found their way in a strange city, and it had taken him this long to gather his nerve to speak to his team mate.

No. 'Team mate' was too clinical, and yet 'friend' seemed to flippant.

How could so much have been going on under the surface and he not know about it. How could any of them not know. Gibbs! How could Gibbs not know?

Maybe it wasn't that they didn't know. It was that they assumed. Tony knew that was what he had been guilty of. The past week had given him time to think of the assumptions he had made.

He knew that McGee's dad was an admiral. He had known for years. After all, it was his job to know who the brass was because Gibbs didn't give a damn. He had never met the man and after what Tim had said he was glad he hadn't.

All these years he had just thought that Tim was another navy brat, just like the countless ones they met in their cases. Ok, maybe not as bad and bratty as some of them but basically the same. A life of one base after another. But his mind hadn't stopped there. It had built for McGee a life he had never had. A loving family. Caring parents. Warm home. A little brat of a sister, but she would love her all the same - the case had shown how far Tim was willing to go to keep her little sister safe… But now it seemed like her family had not been willing to go the distance for her.

The anger bubbled inside of him at the thought of them turning them back on a little Tim, hurt and confused. Leaving her to be raised surrounded by insane criminals.

The door cracked open and he straightened, smiling.

"Hey Tim,"

The door opened fully.

Tim was standing in the doorway, her hair crooked. Hiding the green he knew was under the wig. How had he never noticed it before? They had been on all nighters, sleeping under their desks or in the conference room more than once, surely the wig had been knocked before this. He knew the answer. He hadn't been looking. None of them had. And yet in hindsight it was all there to see.

"Tony, you okay?" she was frowning at him, a little crease between her eyebrows.

"Yeah, why?"

"Um…because it's nearly midnight,"

"Oh, right, yeah," he held out his hand, offering her one of the two takeout cups he was holding and had almost forgotten about as he got lost in his thoughts.

"I brought hot chocolate," he smiled, for the first time since knowing her feeling nervous.

"Hot chocolate?" she quirked a brow, folding her arms across her chest and leaning against the door frame.

For the first time Tony realized she was in her pajamas.

"Yeah, um, thought we could have a talk, you know…"

Lame DiNozzo. Very lame.

Tim took pity on him after a few more moments silence. She shook her head with a little chuckle and stepped to the side to let him in.

"Alright DiNozzo, hot chocolate will get you everywhere,"

* * *

 **Tada.**

 **I am so sorry for the long delay. There has been some family upheaval going on and everything else had to be shunted to the side while it was dealt with. So I finally got a chance to do some writing.**

 **I was going to launch straight into Arkham but I thought a little bit of inside-head-time would be better.**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Take care :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**We** **'re All Mad Here - Part 18**

Tim yawned, the late night chat session with Tony had gone on for hours. Still, it had helped her to finally fall asleep once he had left.

Just as she knew it would there was a line of evidence that led straight to Arkham and after a week of chasing leads and asking questions they were finally heading there.

Tim closed her eyes and leaned against the car window as they grew closer to the asylum, closer to her family.

* * *

"All weapons need to be checked in here," the guard was obviously bored out of his mind and not doing his job properly either as he did not insist on searching them - perhaps he didn't think they would have anything concealed on them. Well…he was wrong. Very wrong.

Tim exchanged a glance with Tony who winked at her. She rolled her own eyes.

They all handed over their weapons without complaint. The weapons that could be seen anyway. Nowhere in the box that was locked into the safe was the knife each of them carried or the backup firearm that Tim knew each of them had hid somewhere about them.

Tim knew it was out of habit as far as her team mates were concerned. But she knew things had a habit of going down hill fast in Arkham and the inmates never had a problem getting their hands on weapons anyway. If they gave all their weapons over chances would be the team would be the only ones not armed.

She met the eyes - well, eye - of the guard who unlocked the secured door for them, the bolt beeping as it was released. He sneered at her and she fought back the shiver that came to her as his eye traveled up and down her body. She started to feel a sickness in her stomach that had nothing to do with her nerves.

"You've grown up," his voice was just as low and damn creepy as she remembered it.

She looked away from him, her eyes glancing over his arm and hand holding the door open.

Tim froze, seeing that he was missing several fingers. That was new.

A gentle touch on her back kept her moving forward. She look over her shoulder. It was Tony, his forehead creases in concern as he glanced between her and the guard - Steve.

"Thought you'd be back before this, freak," he continued to speak, ignoring the presence of the others.

"Why? Wanted a chance to lose your other eye," she snapped.

"You little bi-"

Tim frowned when his insult wasn't completed but kept walking. She knew the way after all.

"Uh, McGee," Tony's voice was tense.

She turned about and her eyes widened.

Huh. She had not seen that coming.

The guard was slumped on the floor, Harley standing over him with a bat - just where did she get those? - and no sign of the orange asylum jump-suit. Nope. She was harlequin from head to foot and grinning as she heaved the bat over her shoulder, a satisfied smile on her face.

She glanced between the team and when her eyes landed on Tim she squealed and dashed towards her, dropping the bat right onto Tony's foot.

Harley's arms wrapped around her as Tim listened to Tony's repeats of "ouch ouch ouch" and watched him jump up and down over Harley's shoulder while Ziva giggled and Gibbs slid his knife out of his belt buckle. Tim caught his eyes and shook her head.

 _Please don_ _'t stab my mom_. She aimed the thought at him, begging him to listen.

He glowered the Gibbs glower but the knife went back into the belt.

 _Thank you._

"Oh, my little puddin'" Harley rocked her back and forth, running a hand through her hair…well wig. The other woman seemed to realize this.

"Ick. What is this?" she loosened her hold and placing a hand on each of Tim's shoulders pushed her away.

"Um…"

"Your hair hasn't fallen out again has it?" Harley didn't give her a chance to answer, "Ivy will not be happy, she likes brushing it. Therapy for her you know,"

A loud throat clearing brought her attention to the team.

Gibbs was glaring. Ziva was still chuckling at Tony. Tony was looking at the ground as he tested his weight on his injured foot.

"Um, Harley-"

"Anyway, everyone wants to see you like now!" she jumped up and down, clapping her hands excitedly a few time and then grabbed Tim's hand.

"What about the team?" Tim struggled against the vice-like grip on her hand and craned her neck to keep them in sight as she was dragged along the all too familiar corridor. The only difference from the last time being the bodies that littered the floor.

She peered closely at a few of them and was relieved to see their chests moving up and down under their lab coats or security uniforms.

"Oh they can come too," Harley shouted cheerily, "Just bring my bat!"

"Aw come on," she heard Tony groan loudly and just as they turned a corner she watched him turn about from following them and head back for the bat.

"We were expectin' you sooner, LP," Harley continued to chatter as she walked them through the halls, Tim tripping over the occasionally leg or arm until she decided to look at her feet and hop over them instead of worrying about where they were going.

"Yeah, the investigation took a while," she spoke to the floor, hopping over a sprawled hand a cringing when she landed on a finger. Oops.

"Investigation?" Harley blew a raspberry, "What was there to investigate. It was clear as day. Of course Mr J wanted to go with something a little more dramatic. Flair you know. But the others thought a bit more low-key was the way to go. Jarvis wanted to just send out invites," Harley stopped walking and turned causing Tim to bang into her.

Tim blinked at the sudden stop. They weren't there yet were they? She looked up into Harley's white painted face.

"I think that guy's really crazy," she mumbled, close to Tim.

Jarvis. Crazy? Well, kind of. No more crackers than the rest of them though.

"Um…Harley, he _does_ talk to hats," she pointed out.

Tim couldn't help but smile fondly though at the memory of Jarvis, the self-made Mad Hatter of Gotham. She remembered the wonderful tea-parties he threw for her when she was younger. Highly supervised tea-parties.

"Pff everyone needs a hobby," Harley waved the hand that wasn't holding Tim's dismissively and then rapidly turned about and started moving again.

"You're here anyway, so nothing else matter. Ooo I can't wait for everyone to see you," another sudden stop.

This time Tim found her face being held between Harley's hands.

"You've grown up so much,"

Tim sighed. This was going to be a long trip through the asylum. She could tell.

* * *

 **Hey everyone.**

 **Happy Friday!**

 **So here we have them at the asylum and Harley** **'s the welcome committee.**

 **Please let me know what you think. :)**

 **Take care.**

 **:)**


	20. Chapter 20

**We're All Mad Here - Part 19**

The team were wide eyed as they followed the woman, more so because she seemed to have McGee hostage than because they wanted to be going where she was. Although they did assume that she was taking them to who they had came to see.

It was eerie walking through the silent white corridors and swerving around the bodies that seemed to be laying wherever they had fallen, some in very uncomfortable positions.

"Um, Harley," they could hear Tim speaking to the woman who hadn't released her again since her last sudden stop and hug session a few minutes minutes before, "Please tell me you used something at least semi-people friendly on," they watched her trip over a leg, "everyone,"

The woman - Harley - who Tony would happily admit filled out that Harlequin costume to perfection, didn't once pause in her forward movement, and Tim didn't seem to expect her to as she regained her footing.

So this was one of the people who had raised Tim. Surprisingly, baseball bat aside, she seemed quite, well, sane.

"Don't worry about it LP. All fully recoverable,"

"Well thats good," they heard Tim mutter.

"Well good impressions and everything. We're not total wakjobs,"

"Uhhuh, good impressions, thats good" Tim was mumbling, obviously looking down at her feet.

Tony glanced between the crazy lady dragging Tim along and Gibbs. His boss's face was set and grim as he walked next to him. He noticed Gibbs' hand resting on his belt, ready to pull the knife Tony knew was hidden there - after all, he had one exactly the same.

"Boss," he whispered, "What are we doing?"

Gibbs never stopped staring ahead.

"We're following the lady, DiNozzo,"

"Is this a sound decision, Gibbs," Ziva mumble under her breath, just loud enough for them to hear her from her position just behind them.

"Looks like its the only one we got," Gibbs replied.

Gibbs was not happy with being blindsided this way. The visit to the asylum was supposed to be low key and only known by those who needed to be kept in the loop. Obviously somewhere along the line someone had misjudged. Or had they been watched all the time they had been going about the investigation in Gotham.

Gibbs tensed slightly as they followed the harlequin and his agent around a corner. Not knowing what was around the corner bothered him. Not knowing what was waiting at their final destination bothered him even more.

He relaxed when there was nothing but white walls and more passed out bodies.

He listened to the constant chatter of the woman still gripping McGee's hand. Trying to listen out for any important information the woman might unwittingly ramble.

Nothing so far.

"And batsy was so unhappy, like a kicked puppy, it was sad," the woman was telling about the latest confrontation between Poison Ivy and Batman, "But funny too. He never gives up. And he brought her home safe and sound,"

Gibbs shook his head in amazement. Gotham law was beyond him, it was like this place had a revolving door. They're in Arkham. They're back out again. They're in. They're out. Crazy.

"I suppose the place is on lock down now?" McGee interrupted the chatty clown.

Gibbs was aware of Ziva and Tony placing they're feet on the floor more carefully, moving as quietly as they could to hear the words.

"Sorta. More like a half lock down,"

Another corner. The comatose bodies were becoming fewer, and the white corridors less clinical. There were scorch marks on the walls.

"Ah ok," McGee seemed to understand this and it didn't seem to worry her, "So…we expecting company?"

"Only Batsy," the harlequin glanced over her shoulder at this, still grinning, she ignored them, focusing on McGee, "Thought you might like to see him, and Mr J thought he would make nice welcome home present for you,"

Welcome home present? And this all been some elaborate plan just to get Tim back in Arkham. Gibbs did not like that idea. Even after Tim had told them everything he had never thought of that being a reason.

"Mr J sent him a nice little message. Real polite,"

"Really? Saying what?" McGee sounded suspicious.

"The usual. Do or they die,"

"Harley, I'm not staying. I'm only here for the case,"

"We know that Little Puddin'. Not crazy remember,"

"Thats up for debate," Tony mumbled and Gibbs' had quickly met that back of his head. Not the time to be antagonizing the local.

"Thanks boss,"

"-doesn't hurt to have a present anyway," they had missed half of the reply, "And he should be here any minute no-"

"Harley Quinn," a deep gravely voice from behind them had Gibbs drawing the knife from its hiding place, Tony heaving the baseball at over his shoulder ready to strike and Ziva pulling her fire-arm from one of her many hiding places.

There, in all his dark cloaked, shadowy glory was the dark knight of Gotham. Batman.

His very presence was imposing and seemed to suck all of the oxygen out of the room. He did nothing. Not even looking at the weapons pointing at him. Only glancing beteen their faces, slowly, one at a time. Taking them in.

"Hey Batsy!" Harley squealed, "Little Puddin' look at that. Your presents here,"

* * *

 **Two updates in two days. Not bad if I do say so myself. (well...it would have been but there was a problem uploading and it had to wait until today :))**  
 **So, I was writing most of this while watching some of the old 60s Addams Family episode (I treated myself to the box set ;)) Just got to say, Morticia and Gomez have got to be the best couple EVER! I mean I already knew this from the films but the TV series has just cemented that :)**  
 **Ok, little bit of randomness aside I really hope you enjoyed this chapter.**  
 **Take care.**  
 **:)**


	21. Chapter 21

**We're All Mad Here - Part 20**

"So…uh, what brought you here?" Tony asked the masked vigilante who was walking behind them.

He ignored Tim who looked over her shoulder with a 'Seriously Tony!' look on her face.

"Yes, we did not see your signal," Ziva joined in, her eys narrowed. She did not approve of this 'hero'.

The shadow at their backs said nothing.

"Mr J has him on speed-dial, ain't that right Batsy," Harley Quinn piped up from the front of the line, sounding as perky as ever.

Again no reply.

"Yeah, not the conversational type are ya Batsy?" Harley filled the silence, "More the strong and silent type," she deepened her voice and flexed her arm, "Nothing like my Mr J. My Mr J is so in touch with his inner child. And he doesn't mind showing it. No offense Batsy, there is someone out their for everyone and I'm just not that into you. Now I know someone who is-"

They turned a corner and came up against a double-door almost immediately.

"-but that'll have to wait,"

She dropped Tim's hand and they watched Tim flex her fingers in obvious relief.

In a flourish Harley threw open the double doors and struck a pose, arms held high above her head.

"Look who's home!" she shouted.

* * *

Shock was what kept them in place as Tim was dragged the rest of the way into the room and pounced upon by every villain that had ever been the subject of a wanted poster.

"Handcuff me baby I've been bad," crooned a voice, breaking their concentration away from the assortment of characters in front of them and focusing in on one inpeticular.

They watched in some discomfort as a half naked, yellow skinned, green haired man pressed closer to McGee as all the others backed away, his face not even an inch from her own, his eyes wide, a maniacal grin stretching his lips.

They stole a quick glance at one another, even Gibbs feeling well out of his depth in this situation, and then to Batman who was standing silently to the side. Surely he should have been swamped by the inmates as soon as he stepped into the room. After all, hadn't he put most of them in here? But there was no swarming or crying for vengeance. All eyes were on McGee.

Much to their surprise McGee didn't seem to be terribly bothered with the way the stranger was pawing at her. And they watched as her open palm met the man's face as she pushed him away. He continued to speak into her palm, nothing but mumbles now, his hands reaching out and grabbing at air like a child on either side of her.

"Just couldn't stick to the patch could you Creeper," Tim groused as she dropped her hand, only for the man to grab it and jerk her into his arms. His hands were everywhere, her body flush against him as she tried to get her hands onto his chest and put some distance between them.

Tony was feeling very uncomfortable watching as some strange (very strange) man groped at Tim. Ziva wanted to plant a bullet between his eyes - second thoughts, maybe she would chop off a part of his anatomy. Gibbs…Gibbs was watching how McGee handled herself. It was an enlightening experience. His fingers tightened about his knife.

"You kidding baby. In here is the safest place to be. The irony!"

He laughed, only for it to be turned into a yowl as Tim's knee connected with his black and green covered groin. He collapsed to the ground clutching at his injury. Once again chuckling.

Tony winced in sympathy while being equally glad the display was over. That was not something he wanted to watch again.

"I love a girl with fire," the man coughed.

Tim glowered in disgust and rolled her eyes, straightening her clothing - her shirt having been pushed from her shoulder to reveal delicate black bra strap - and rubbing her hands together as though to rid them of dirt.

"Keep your hands to yourself Creeper, or lose them," she snapped at him.

It came as a surprise to all of them, seeing how their mild mannered teammate was handling herself in this situation.

The mad man - Creeper? - simply made a kissy face at her before clawing at the air and growling, his injury apparently forgotten.

* * *

The team looked around wary of the reaction Tim's violent outburst would have on the surrounding inmates of this mad house.

It was none.

If anything money was changing hands. Men were nudging each other and winking and the women were giving her thumbs up.

"Umm…" Tony spoke up, turning to the dark clad figure at their side, "Aren't you going to do something?"

"She can handle herself," the gravely voice informed him, finally answering a question.

"Um…Okay…" Tony hated to admit it but he was well out of his depth here and much to his surprise the Dark Knight of Gotham seemed to be correct. McGee appeared to have reacted in exactly the right way for the situation. He didn't know she had it in her.

Next to approach their team mate from the milling crowd of costumed crazies was the one all of them could recognize as the Mad Hatter - the top hat gave him away.

"My Tim-Alice!" he shouted approaching her with his arms wide open, stopping when he was a few feet away.

He drew in a loud horrified lung full of air, his face frozen in terror as he lifted a hand and pointed it at her head, shaking slightly.

"What is this travesty?"

"Huh, what?" Tim was just as confused as they were.

"This….this…thing…on your head," the man clarified, approaching her like you would a wild animal and lifting a strand of brown hair from her shoulder and holding it out enough for her to see it.

He dropped it as soon as her face lit up with recognition.

"Its a wig, Jarvis, that's all,"

Another horrified gasp of air.

"You poor girl,"

And just like that the pins that held the wig in place were slid from her hair and thrown to the side, the wig torn from her head and sent flying after them.

Next to go was the hair net that kept her hair plastered as neatly to her skull as it could.

It fell to her shoulders in straggly green waves.

"Much better," the Hatter announced.

"Uh, Jarvis-"

"Not now sweetie, nearly done fixing you," a comb came out of nowhere and was dragged through a slightly cringing Tim's hair, "It is all about the presentation,"

Next a hat was put onto her head and was arranged to the Hatter's satisfaction.

"There's my girl," he clapped his hands and stepped back to reveal his handy-work to the room.

Tony looked to Gibbs and then Ziva in opened mouth shock when there was an audible "Awww" from the room at large. And he was sure he saw more than one person with hands clasped in pride and glassy eyes to match. Tears of pride? Joy?

This was not what any of them had in mind when they came to Arkham.

Tim was standing with her arms folded over her chest and tapping her foot in some annoyance. Although there did seem to be a faint smile struggling to becoming a full blown grin on her lips.

She looked cute with her green hair curling along her shoulders and contrasting with her pale face - had she always been this pale - and then there was the hat. A smaller more feminine version of the one on the Mad Hatter's head, and it was sitting at a jaunty angle over her curls, throwing her eyes into shadow.

"No need to thank me," Jarvis smiled, polishing his finger nails.

"Harley," a sultry voice drew their attention away from Tim and to a curvy red head dressed in Green. Tony's eyes nearly popped out of his head, his inner teenage boy ramping up. Gibbs smacked the back of his head.

Great. So Gibbs was reading thoughts now. They had hypothesized over it, but now it was a fact.

"Thanks boss," he hissed.

"I think its dead," the red-head was still speaking, sounding almost bored. Unfazeable.

They followed her gaze to the harlequin who was beating at the wig on the floor repeatedly with a bat.

Tony looked at his hands. His empty hands. When had she taken her bat back?

Harley looked up from her bashing of head gear, her eyes wide and innocent.

"I thought we agreed that we were going to be understanding and accepting of Tim and any changes she has gone through," the redhead was taking the bat from a pouting Harley.

"I was accepting, Red. He-" a finger was pointed to the Hatter, "was the one who took that-" finger pointed to the very dead wig, "of her head. I was just finishing the job,"

* * *

 **Hi guys.**

 **So I am half asleep as I type this. I have re-read this chapter two (and a half - don** **'t ask)) times and I am sure I have missed and have probably added more mistakes.**

 **But tada! Hope you enjoy.**

 **So as requested.**

 **\- chapter is a wee bit longer :)**

 **\- Harley beating up the wig with her bat :)**

 **Next up - Mr J will be making an appearance and why is Arkham safer than the outside? Dun dun dun.**

 **Creeper is from the animated series - Beware the Creeper. He went a bit crazy when the Joker laughing gassed him and dropped him in a vat of...something. Batman came up with a patch to de-crazy him (you know...because he's Batman and that's how he roles). So there's a wee bit of background there for you.**

 **If you google fem joker cosplay there is some amazing green hair out there! ;)**

 **Hope you all had a good Monday.**

 **Take care :)**

 **PS-As always, the feedback you guys give is so encouraging! x**


End file.
